


The Thirteen Commandments

by DeePet



Series: Ivy's Poisonous [3]
Category: Deadpool (2016), Deadpool - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (no she's not), Agent Ivy Black, Blood, Bonding, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Ivy is indifferent to Wade, Merc with a mouth, Short Story, That tag is a spoiler, Wade loves him some Ivy, blackinfanfiction, she's back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 29,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6442558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeePet/pseuds/DeePet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That Moses guy only had ten commandments, so what makes Ivy think she can have thirteen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intruder

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a smooth month.

The sound of heavy breathing echoed through the gym floor of a tall skyscraper in the heart of New York City. Tennis shoes hit the belt of the treadmill at a lightning fast pace, nearly outrunning the ten speed the person had set it on. The hero didn’t even break a sweat as he ran, smirking at the struggling woman beside him. 

The hero took a quick, a very quick moment to scan the woman’s body. Her toned stomach was exposed to the chill of the gym, though her breasts and buttocks were compressed under tight gym clothes. Her big, copper curls were also subdued, sitting atop her head in a knot. Her full lips were slightly parted, breathing out little puffs of breath with every step she took. Her brown eyes were trained forward and her manicured brows were furrowed in determination. It reminded him of the way she used to look beneath him; when they used to-

“If you keep staring at me like that your eyes are going to roll out of your head.” The woman huffed between heavy breaths, not looking at the man beside her. The hero mimicked his companion’s words, crossing his eyes comically. The redhead looked over to the silver-haired man and glared, her face slick with sweat. “Stop.” She ordered, meaning to stop him from making faces at her, but instead the hero’s body took the order literally and froze, tumbling off the treadmill. 

“Shit!” The copperette yelled, stopping her own treadmill and running over to her friend. She got on her knees and leaned over him, slapping her hazel hands against his face. “Pietro!” She desperately screamed when he didn’t open his eyes. She put her head on his chest and listened for a heartbeat. When she heard a familiar humming, she sat up, her hands on his cheeks. “Shit, Piet wake up. Wanda’ll kill me if you’re dead.” 

The silver-haired man’s chest started to rumble underneath her cheek and a deep voice vibrated from his mouth, “I am glad you care, porosenok.” 

Ivy scoffed and pushed away from him, standing up and crossing her arms, “Don’t call me a pig, asshole.” 

“You almost killed me,” The Sokovian groaned as he got up from the gym floor, he cracked his neck and smirked down at the short woman. “I can call you whatever I want.”

The agent rolled her eyes and grabbed her water bottle from the treadmill, walking towards the gym showers. She heard footsteps behind her and she whipped around, glaring. 

“Don’t follow me.” She tilted her voice, stomping into the locker room. She grabbed a towel and striped, wrapping the towel around herself. 

Ivy trotted into the showers and turned the head on, taking her towel off. The water ran over her lithe body and washed away the sweat of the day as she soaped a shower pouf up. She drowned herself in a vanilla embrace and breathed the steam in, her body relaxing. 

The day had been stressful; she hadn’t gone on a mission or anything but did have to fill out an assload of paperwork. The mindless work occupied her work day and made her restless, so as soon as she got off at six she headed straight for the gym, needing to burn off some energy. That is where that prick Pietro found her and began to torment her, his beady blue eyes on her body. 

“Ass.” She muttered to herself as she shut the water off. The hazel-skinned woman wrapped her towel around herself and padded out of the shower and to her locker. She put her work clothes back on, a simple pencil skirt and a button up, and slid her heels on. She slammed her locker shut and freed her curls from their bun. 

Running a hand through her hair, Ivy clicked her way to the elevator, a yawn on her lips. She got in the lift and told Friday to take her to the cafeteria. Usually Ivy would cook for herself but today she was too tired. 

The copperette stepped off the elevator and stood in line for dinner, along with several other agents in her field. It was spaghetti day. 

The agent sat in the cafeteria and ate her pasta boredly, staring at nothing, only for her to jump when her brunette friend sat in front of her. 

“Evening, little plant.” Wanda greeted, shaking a bottle of orange juice. 

“Hey Scar.” Ivy greeted back, only for her words to turn into a yawn. 

The telepath chuckled and took a bite of her food. “Tired?” 

“Your brother almost gave me a heart attack again.” Ivy informed her, rolling her eyes when Wanda’s eyes flashed red. 

“He only does this because he likes you.” Wanda waved off the incident before looking at Ivy pointedly, “And I would say you almost killed him.” 

The copperette pouted and averted her eyes sheepishly, “I didn’t mean to…”

“But you did.” Wanda said in a motherly tone. 

Ivy rolled her eyes and pouted again, standing up from the table. “I’m going to turn in, Scar.” She threw her tray in the trash and yawned once again. “Nochi.” 

“Noch’.” Wanda replied with a wave. 

Ivy walked back to the lift and leaned against the wall, calling for the AI to take her to her apartment floor. She nudged off her heels and closed her eyes, feeling way too exhausted for it to only be nine o’clock. 

The doors dinged open and Ivy slumped out the elevator, almost forgetting her shoes. She ran back into the lift and grabbed them before the doors could close and then drug her feet to her door. 

Ivy unlocked her door and walked into her apartment, throwing her shoes in a random corner. Her eyes were barely open as she unbuttoned her shirt and shimmied out of her skirt. She tumbled her way into her stark white bedroom and fell into her cold bed, not even bothering to wrap herself in the sheets, and fell asleep. 

In the blurriness of her dreams, the hazel-skinned woman moaned, feeling a light touch trailing down her spine. 

She was on her knees in a bed; her hands were tied to the bedpost and her face was in a pillow. Rough, calloused hands continued to trail down her back and she tried to look behind her but her face was pushed back into the plush pillow. 

Ivy was naked, bare as the day she was born and whoever was behind her was fascinated with the feeling of her skin. The hands got to her ass and spread her cheeks apart before kneading them back together. A sharp smack to her bottom made Ivy jump and the person chuckled lowly. 

The person slapped her ass again and Ivy moaned in response, arching her back. The hands separated her cheeks once more and the wet feeling of a tongue trailed from her crack to her clit. Ivy held her breath and twitched, yanking at the rope around her wrists. The figure then began to lap at her cunt from behind, taking a few moments to lick at her other puckered hole as well. 

Ivy’s eyebrow twitched as the person entered three fingers inside her, curling them deliciously. The copperette mewled and her toes curled at the sensation. A few moments later she felt her stomach muscles tighten as she began to cum. She bit her lip and let out a low whine into the pillow, trying to move her hips to get herself there sooner. The person’s other hand gripped her ass and made her stand still as they speed their fingers up. 

She opened her mouth in a silent scream and a tear ran down her face as her body began to shake with the intensity of her orgasm. She breathed heavily as the fingers were removed from within her and gasped out, “Who are you?”

“Hey gorgeous,” Ivy’s eyes widened at the familiar voice, “Didya miss me?” 

Ivy’s eyes shot open and she sat up in her bed, heaving out breaths. She ran a hand through her curls and bit her lip in thought. She reached a hazel hand between her legs and groaned when she felt how wet her panties were. 

The woman got up from her bed and trudged into her bathroom, turning on the blinding vanity light. She turned her shower on and stripped herself of her underwear, tying her curls up in a knot at the top of her head. She stepped under the hot water of the shower and rinsed away her lust; but not without a quick orgasm for her awake body. 

Ivy turned off the water and wrapped a towel around herself, looking at her reflection in the mirror. She looked thoroughly fucked, though no one had even touched her. She let out a yawn and walked back into her bedroom, turning the light off in the bathroom. 

She dressed herself in a tanktop and some comfy boxer shorts and hung her wet towel up. She glanced at the clock on her nightstand, she still had six hours until she had to report in to work; That’s what she gets for going to sleep so early. 

Ivy laid down in her bed once again and closed her eyes. She willed her body to go to sleep, but her thoughts were running wild with the thought of the masked mercenary. It had been a full year since that whole recruitment debacle went down and Ivy had been making it up to S.H.I.E.L.D. since. Director had said it wasn’t a problem that she didn’t bring him back but he must have been lying because the copperette agent had been drowned in paperwork ever since that meeting. She would still train with Natasha, Clint and Steve and do mind strengthening with Wanda but she had not been on another mission, recruitment and none. 

And it was all because of Wade Wilson, the bitch.

Ivy opened her eyes and glanced at the clock; only fifteen minutes had passed since she laid down again. She cursed under her breath and her stomach growled. “Christ.” She muttered, realizing how hungry she was. Nocturnal emissions really do a number on an appetite. 

The copperette wrinkled her nose as she let out another yawn and she walked from her bedroom, pausing when she saw a light on in her kitchen. Ivy tried to remember if she went into her kitchen when she got home. 

Ivy grabbed one of many hidden guns from a house plant pot and turned off the safety. She silently creeped to her kitchen, hiding behind the white wall. She heard a small sound from the kitchen and rolled her eyes, stepping from behind the wall with her gun pointed. “Pietro I told you if you broke into my apartment again I’d shoot-!” 

It wasn’t Pietro.


	2. The Aforementioned Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivy tells Wade the rules; Wade has a plan.

The smell of pickle juice wafted through the stark white kitchen and glass littered the floor. Mayonnaise and mustard were smeared on the marble countertop and bread crumbs were scattered everywhere. The kitchen was in total disarray and standing in the middle of it with his gloved hands raised was Wade Wilson. 

“My...kitchen…” Ivy murmured, her brown eyes flickering around the room. She did not know what to be more mad at; the fact that Wade broke into her home or the fact the her normally immaculate kitchen was ruined. 

“Hiya Vee!” Wade greeted, his masked stretched in a grin, “You’re probably wondering why I’m-!” 

“My...kitchen…” Ivy repeated, absolutely scandalized, and the mercenary furrowed his brows. 

“Ah, you didn’t let me finish there-!” 

“MY KITCHEN!” The copperette screamed, firing three quick shots in Wade’s chest. The spandex-clad man looked down at his bleeding wounds and opened his mouth to speak again, but Ivy fired more shots, cursing the whole time as she emptied her clip. When the gun began to click with blanks, she put the weapon down. 

Wade, already healing from the wounds, crossed his arms and raised a brow under his mask. “Are you done?” 

“Don’t tempt me.” Ivy all but growled out, before wincing. She looked down at her feet to see that she had stepped on some of the glass from the pickle jar. “Goddamnit, Wilson!” She cursed, examining her feet. 

The masked mercenary mewled and chuckled, “I missed that annoying little squeal.” 

“I have glass in my fucking foot and I need to clean the wounds before they get infected but best believe we are talking about this when I am finished.” The copperette said in an even voice before walking out the kitchen and wincing at the pain in her foot. “Clean my fucking kitchen!” 

“Sure thing, Vee.” Wade called back to her, snorting. He picked up his finished sandwich and mourned the spilled pickles before diving in. 

When Ivy walked back into her kitchen from her bathroom, her feet were disinfected, wrapped in gauze and covered with house slippers. The agent was very angry to find that her kitchen was still a mess and Wade was still there; he was seated on the countertop and swinging his legs back and forth like a child.

Ivy sighed and took her hair out of it’s knot, running a hand through it. She could feel the pulsating of a migraine knocking her in the back of the head. “Wade,” She started in an even voice, getting the broom from her pantry, “Why are you here?” She finished, starting to sweep up the glass.

“Because I just missed ya so much!” The mercenary replied sarcastically, though his tone was still joyous. Ivy gave him a bored look and he laughed, biting off a piece of his sandwich. “So I may or may not be in trouble.” 

“When are you not?” Ivy quipped, raising an eyebrow as she dumped the glass in the trashcan and retrieved her swiffer to clean the pickle juice. 

“Yeah, but forreal this time!” Wade informed her with wide eye-holes. “I stole some shit, killed some people and now this organization is after me. Like the same organization that fucked my face up and somehow they found out where I lived, so I thought ‘Hey Wade, why not go see what fine ass Vee is up to’ and here I am!”

Ivy rubbed her temples and leaned against her stained counter, her eyebrow twitching. A million thoughts ran through her mind and about 75% of them were curses. “Okay so ignoring the fact that you bypassed S.H.I.E.L.D. security and found a way into my apartment; What makes you think I’ll let you stay here?” 

“My boyish charm and crude humor?” Wade quipped, putting his plate down. He watched Ivy furiously scrub her countertop before smirking to himself, “Or maybe because you were just moaning my name in your sleep?” 

Ivy whipped around with wide eyes, “How long have you been here?” She exclaimed, her face flushing. 

“Since your little nine o’clock striptease.” Wade grinned, his mouth still exposed from when he was eating, “You still got a tight little body, I’m impressed.” 

The copperette crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. “What? Was I supposed to eat my feelings because of your absence?” 

“Yes, actually.” The spandexed man nodded, his eyes on her braless chest. “That’s what I did.” 

Ivy sighed and rolled her eyes, turning around and scrubbing at her countertop once more. “How long are you staying, Wade?” 

The mercenary jumped down from the counter and stood behind the short woman. His eyes ran up her body, taking in the smooth skin of her legs, her thick thighs, her ample bottom, her lean torso, her feminine shoulders and her curly copper hair. He really did miss her, he wasn’t joking in that aspect but he’d never let her know that. He had only known her for a week, but that week was enough for her to leave a permanent imprint on him and his friends; Blind Al wouldn’t stop asking him about the whore that smelt like vanilla and Weasel still had nightmares.

“Wade?” She repeated, her eyes narrowing at the mustard stain that wouldn’t come up. 

“A month.” He answered and she jumped, not expecting him to be so close to her. He cackled behind her and she whipped around, a glare in her eyes. 

“You know it’s really not my call if you can stay or not.” Ivy informed the buff man, trying to keep her eyes from drifting to his body. The two were in a very familiar position and if she went so mad she would reel at the nostalgia of it all. “It is kind of against the rules for me to harbor a fugitive, which technically you are Mister ‘Most Wanted’.” 

After his refusal to join S.H.I.E.L.D. and the X-Men (which Ivy refused to join herself), the government had put him on a list of ‘Most Wanted’ criminals, despite Ivy’s pleas not to. Deadpool had just killed too many people for him to be left alone, and technically he was supposed to be arrested and brought in, but no one ever got that close. 

Except Ivy. 

Wade waved the statement off, “That list hasn’t been updated in years!” 

Ivy’s lips twitched against her will and she narrowed her eyes, “I’m serious, Wade! I could get in serious trouble. They already have me on unofficial desk duty because I couldn’t recruit you; they’d probably have my head on a pike for this.” 

“Do you think they’d let me borrow it on the weekends?” Wade quipped and Ivy reached her hands out to push him, but he grabbed her hands. 

The copperette looked into the eyes of Wade’s mask and her eyebrow twitched in thought as she sighed. “How much trouble are you really in, Wade?” 

“Nothing a month won’t fix.” The scarred man assured her, his grip on her wrists not ceasing. 

Ivy nodded and slipped her wrists from his hands, running a hand through her curls. She was quiet for a moment before speaking, “Nobody can know you’re here. Not a soul.” 

“Understood.” 

The copperette walked out of the kitchen and the mercenary followed her. She got linens out of her closet, “You are going to sleep on the couch.” Wade opened his mouth to protest but Ivy shot him a look. She put an extra pillow on her white leather couch and placed the sheets on it, making a makeshift bed. “Absolutely positively no mess. Clean after yourself, I’m not your mother.” 

“Yes ma’am.” Wade quickly jested and Ivy narrowed her eyes. 

“If I see a speckle of blood on anything; I’ll chop you up limb from limb.” She promised.

The mercenary groaned, “I love it when you talk dirty.” 

“No walking around naked and no wanking.” Ivy continued, getting a throw blanket and throwing it over the couch. 

“But-!” 

“No wanking!” The hazel-skinned woman repeated with a hard stare. “No cameras, no drinking, no killing people…” She paused, “In this apartment. No porn, no looking through my stuff and no wearing my clothes.” 

Wade’s brows shot up at the last one, “What?” 

Ivy shrugged, “You look like the type to wear women's panties and that’s cool and everything but not mine. Now,” She paused once more, looking at Wade in the eyes, “The most important rule, we will not, under no circumstances, fuck.” 

“Oh come on!” Wade contested, stomping his foot on the ground like a child, “That last one isn’t fair! If I can’t jack off and I can’t fuck you then what the fuck am I supposed to do?! I’m a man with needs!” 

“You’re a child with a huge penis and an even bigger libido.” Ivy retorted, crossing her arms. “There’s a difference.” 

The spandex-clad man gaped at the short woman, “You just said my cock is huge and I can’t fuck you? That’s not fair!”

“Neither is life.” The copperette shrugged, a faux-sympathetic look on her face. “But if you want to stay under my roof; you’ll abide by my rules.” 

“So what if,” Deadpool started, a finger to his scarred chin, “I happen to hear you moaning in your boudoir and I creep in and assist you?” 

“I’ll kick your ass off my balcony.” Ivy answered with a raised brow. 

“But-!” 

“No Wade! No sex. If you can’t take that then you can leave right now.” The copperette snapped, pointing to the door. 

Deadpool let out a loud whine and rolled his head to the side, a pout on his lips. “Fine.” 

Ivy smiled prettily and bounced on her feet, “Great! Sorry about the bullet holes, see you in the morning, bitch.” She called as she walked into her bedroom and shut the door. 

“Night, Vee!” Wade called back before glancing at his makeshift bed. 

Rules, rules, rules. Ivy had way too many of them. How was he supposed to not fuck her when she looked like that? But Wade had a plan, a marvelous plan, a plan that could never fail. Even if he lost, he’d win. 

What was that plan? Well, Wade was going to break every rule on Ivy’s list. Some solitarily, some all at once, either way they would be broken. Because rules were made to be broken and because he was Deadpool; he never followed rules.


	3. Commandments 1, 3, 4, and Maybe 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade breaks three, maybe four of Ivy's rules.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey girls or whomever.

The first week of the joint venture between Wade and Ivy went off without a hitch. Ivy would wake up early and make breakfast, she always made enough for Wade to eat for when he stopped obnoxiously snoring, then she would get dressed for work. She’d grab her suitcase and leave the apartment, dreading the paperwork that was coming her way. 

Sometime later in the afternoon, Wade would jolt awake. He’d leave his ‘bed’ unmade and go into Ivy’s bathroom to piss, some of it always managing to splash on the seat (which he kept down just to be a dick), and then he would walk into the kitchen to eat the breakfast she made for him. He’d throw the plate into the sink, missing most of the time, and then he would watch his soaps. After a few hours, he would check his watch and clean the mess he made before Ivy got home, then he would leave to explore the town.

By the time Ivy got home from work, Wade would be gone, though she didn’t know where he would run off to. Her apartment would be as immaculately clean as she left it and she would change her clothes then start on dinner. She’d eat alone and leave Wade a plate in the microwave before snuggling in her bed and going to sleep. 

Sometime in the early morning hours, Wade would sneak back in and check the bedroom to see if Ivy was there. When he saw her scarf-covered head he would grin and tip toe past her to the bathroom, taking a shower and washing the blood off of his body. He’d wrap a towel around his waist and use her toothbrush (again, just to be a dick), then he would go into the kitchen and eat the food she left for him. At around five in the morning, Wade would fall asleep, only an hour before Ivy woke up for work. 

They hardly interacted and Ivy was glad of that, but the copperette didn’t know that this was just the calm before the shitstorm Wade had planned. Though the first rules to be broken weren’t exactly his fault...

The monday of the second week of Wade being her houseguest started with a normal morning. She woke up, took a shower, got dressed, made breakfast, ate, left Wade a plate, and left. 

It was a normal work day for her, too. She got to her desk, filled out file upon file of paperwork and mission reports for the higher ups (mostly for someone who’s name rhymes with Shark), and she went to lunch with Wanda. When the clock struck six she was out of the office level like a light. 

Ivy pressed the button to summon the elevator and waited, tapping her foot against the linoleum floor. She took out her phone and began to check her emails, seeing that she had a training session with Clint the next day. The doors to the elevator dinged open and she walked in, still looking down at her phone. She called out her floor number as she typed a reply to the bird. 

“That is so rude, porosenok,” Pietro’s voice sounded behind her, “You are not going to acknowledge me?” 

“Maybe when you stop calling me a pig, I might.” Ivy replied, not bothering to look up from her phone. 

Pietro waved her bored tone off, “It is all in jest. I am just joking…” He trailed off before smirking, “You used to think it was funny.” 

“I also used to smoke crack but just like I’m over that, I’m over you.” The copperette retorted, walking out of the lift as the doors opened. The speedster quickly walked after her and Ivy rolled her eyes as she unlocked her door. “Can you just leave me alone? Seriously Piet, I’m tired and I just want to lay down.” 

“It would be my pleasure to tuck you in, porosenok.” Pietro smirked, pinching Ivy’s waist. “Are you cooking today? I would love to eat some of you.” 

“What?” Ivy’s head whipped around, thinking that his statement got lost in translation. 

“Of your food.” The foreign boy clarified, though his blue eyes were lit with amusement. 

“That’s what you better mean, you freak.” Ivy muttered, opening her door fully. Pietro zoomed in before she could react and she groaned. “I am too fucking tired to deal with your shit, Pietro.” She yelled as she closed the door behind her. “Don’t make me call Wanda!” 

Ivy walked through her apartment, checking every room and thanking God that Wade was gone. “Pietro?” She called, not finding him in the kitchen. “Seriously, this is getting really-!” The agent froze as she reached her bedroom. “Shit.” Her two headaches were currently staring each other down, and one only had a robe on...her silk robe that was way too small for him.

“Porosenok,” Pietro started lowly, a glare in his blue eyes, “Who iz this?” 

“Satan himself.” Ivy muttered in reply, her eyebrow twitching.

“Whoa there buddy,” Wade held up a hand before point to Ivy, “You call her pig in Russian?” 

“It’s a nickname.” Pietro informed the scarred man lowly with a scowl. 

Wade raised his brows, “So the first thing you think of when you look at that,” He gestured to Ivy, was currently keeping herself from having a panic attack, “Is pork? That’s highly disrespectful to the hot piece of ass Vee is.” 

“Oh my God…” Ivy groaned out, a hand on her chest, “This must be what a stroke feels like; all I hear is gibberish.” 

“Ah, technically you would be the one speaking gibberish if you were having a stroke.” The scarred merc informed her and her brown eyes snapped to his in a glare. 

“Why are you even home?” 

“Wait a minute,” Pietro’s attention snapped to Ivy, “He lives here?” 

Ivy opened her mouth to respond but Wade beat her to it, walking over and slinging an arm around her. “Yeah, so you should really get out of my lady’s apartment.” 

“Lady?” The quickster exclaimed incredulously, “The two of you are together?” 

“No.” Was said by Ivy, while Wade said, “Yes.” 

“No…” Ivy insisted, shrugging Wade’s arm off of her. “He’s just staying here but Pietro you can’t tell anyone.” 

Pietro glared at Wade before furrowing his eyebrows at Ivy. “Why not?” 

“Because I could get in trouble.” Ivy stated, running a hand through her hair. “Please Piet?” She begged, looking up at the quickster with doe eyes. Wade’s eyebrows shot up at the nickname and his head whipped from Ivy to Pietro and back. 

The silver-haired hero raised an eyebrow and plucked a curl from Ivy’s head, twirling it around his finger. “What will I get if I do?” He inquired suggestively.

Ivy smiled and took a step closer to him, pressing her body against his. She stood on the tips of her toes and whispered something in his ear that Wade could not hear. But he just knew that it was filthy. 

“Okay.” Pietro rasped as she leaned away. He cleared his throat and nodded to her with pink cheeks. “I will not tell.” 

“Wonderful.” Ivy breathed with a smile, before patting Pietro on the chest. “Now leave.” She said, her smile now gone. 

“Okay.” Pietro repeated, throwing one last glare to Wade. 

“Keep it moving, roadrunner.” Wade mocked, sticking out his tongue childishly. 

Ivy rolled her eyes at the immaturity of the two and rubbed her temples to ease her headache. When she heard the door close she fastened her glare on Wade. “Why are you wearing my robe?” 

“I like the way the silk feels against my skin.” The merc hastily said, rubbing his hands over the kimono. “Who the hell was that?” 

“Your dick has been out this entire time.” Ivy groaned, taking off her heels. “And don’t worry about it; he’s just a friend.” 

“Just a…” Wade paused as Ivy took her work clothes off, walking past him in just her underwear, “What the fuck was I saying...Do you always walk around half naked after work?” 

“My house.” Ivy shrugged, getting an oversized shirt from her dresser and putting it on. She then walked to the kitcehn and opened her pantry. Wade followed her in a trance, staring so hard at her ass that it should have caught on fire. “But you said-!” 

“I’m not naked and the rules don’t apply to me since I made them.” The copperette shrugged once more before holding up two boxes. “Hamburger helper or tacos?” Her roommate just gaped at her breasts, rather than the two boxes beside them so she just rolled her eyes. “Hamburger helper it is.” 

Ivy got silence as a reply so she just shrugged and began to cook, warming up a skillet. She dumped the hamburger meat in the pan and read the directions in her head, only for her eyes to creep over to Wade. “Why are you still wearing my robe?” Wade shrugged and tugged it off, making Ivy’s eyes snap closed. “You’re breaking rule number five.” 

“You said no walking around naked,” The scarred man smirked, crossing his arms. “I’m standing still. Besides, you already broke a rule by letting Speedy Gonzales see that I’m living here.” 

“You were supposed to be,” Ivy stressed the phrase, her eyes still closed, “Gone! And again, the rules don’t apply to me.” 

“That seems like a pretty strict rule though, curly top. Seeing as you would get in more trouble than I would.” 

The smell of burning ground beef saved Wade from the tirade that Ivy was about to go on. Her eyes snapped open and she turned around, trying to salvage the meat. “Son of a bitch…” She muttered, turning the stove off and throwing the five dollars worth of meat away. She ran a hand through her hair and looked at Wade’s grinning face with narrowed eyes. “If you put some clothes on I’ll order chinese.” 

Wade hummed, putting a mocking pensive finger on his scarred chin. “Okay. But I want three egg rolls. And fourteen fortune cookies.” 

“How the fuck-!” Ivy started, but stopped when Wade started to nakedly gyrate. “Okay. Okay. Just put that thing away.” 

An hour later, they were seated on the living room floor passing boxes of food between each other. Wade was now wearing pajama bottoms and staring at his copper-haired roommate. His plan was now in action, the last step of it being a hot passionate night of fornicating, and he was overjoyed. Today was just to give Ivy a little glance at what she was missing; what woman could resist little Wade? No one, especially not Ivy. 

He liked her and he knew that she felt something for him to. The last time they were together was one of the most intense nights of his life. The little shit had gotten under his skin, and speaking of skin, he felt comfortable in his when he was with her. He didn’t feel like he needed to cover up, like she wasn’t disgusted with the sight of him. According to her, she had seen worse. Contrastingly, her skin was the smoothest he had ever seen and it was soft too. He really wanted to touch her but he didn’t want to freak her out. 

That was another thing that he felt weird about. He cared what she thought, in the absolute worst way. He liked to get a rise out of her, but when she was in obvious distress, he’d feel bad. It was...weird. 

“If you think any harder your head might catch on fire.” Ivy lamely quipped and Wade laughed way too loudly. 

“Good one, Vee. You got me!” He mocked, reveling in the way her brown eyes narrowed at him. “Now tell me more about you and aquafresh.” 

Ivy’s face cracked at the name and she bit her lip to keep from smiling. “What about him?” 

“Are you two…” Wade trailed before making a lewd gesture with his fingers. A very rough lewd gesture. 

“Years ago, when I first started.” Ivy muttered, looking off to the side. “He’s still kind of…”

“Obsessed? Enamoured? Creepily following you everywhere you go?” 

The copperette snorted, “No that’s you.” She said, looking pointedly at Wade. Her roommate cackled in reply, shaking his head, “Oh Vee, you and your hallucinations.” 

Ivy just rolled her eyes and smiled, getting up from the floor and gathering the empty boxes. “This has been grand but I have work in the morning.” She held in a yawn as she dumped the boxes in the bin. 

Wade hurriedly got up from the ground and followed her, “What’s the rush?” He asked, blocking the kitchen doorway. “How about dessert? I was thinking of whipping up a mean cobbler.” 

“Wade I’m tired.” Ivy whined with a pout, “I have an actual job to go to, not everyone is lucky enough to make their own hours.” 

“But Vee…” The mercenary whined back with a pout of his own, “I’m not tired.” 

“What does that have to do with me?” Ivy raised a brow, trying to get around the buff man’s body. Wade childishly held his arms out to block her way and the copperette groaned, trying to find another way. Ivy made a quick move to go around him but he blocked her advance. The hazel-skinned woman held in a laugh as Wade’s playful eyes looked down at her, daring her to make a move. 

Getting an idea, Ivy quickly turned on her heel and climbed on the countertop, trying to climb out of the kitchen from the bar. Wade quickly lurched forward and grabbed her, making her scream out a laugh. “Let go, Wade!” 

“Stay up with me Vee!” Wade yelled back, his arms around her waist and his head on her back. 

“You’re going to make me fall, you ass!” The copperette screamed through her laughter, only for her to squeal as they both began to fall back. Wade wrapped his arms tighter around her as his back smacked against the hard tile of the kitchen. Ivy closed her eyes as she heard a sickening crack and gasped, feeling the arms around her waist go slack. 

She quickly sat up from Wade’s body and whipped her head around, seeing that the man’s eyes were wide open and blood was seeping out of a wound in his head. “Oh my God!” She muttered, over and over again. 

The copperette quickly hopped up from the floor and ran to her bathroom, grabbing a first aid kit and some towels. Almost falling herself, she ran back to the kitchen and put a towel under Wade’s head; to soak up the waterfall of blood that was running out of his wound. She then used another towel to carefully wipe the blood from his cut so she could see what she was working with. 

She opened her first aid kit and pulled out needle and thread, her thought process being that if she sewed the wound up, he would wake up faster. She disinfected the cut and began to sew his skin together as well as she could, wincing at how his dead eyes just stared up at her. She finished the stitches and cut the thread, blood all over her hands and legs. 

Ivy counted to sixty three times and was on her fourth minute when Wade took a deep breath. She looked to the heavens and thanked whoever was listening before halfheartedly glaring at Wade. “I said no dying you asshat.” 

“I didn’t die.” Wade rasped touching the wound on his head. He looked over at Ivy, noting at how she was covered in his blood. It was shockingly erotic. “Stitches, huh?” 

Forgetting about the blood on her hand, Ivy wiped the sweat off her forehead. “I tried.” She breathed before lowering her voice, “You really scared me, Wade.” 

The mercenary hid his grin, instead shrugging nonchalantly. “It happens.” 

Ivy said nothing for a moment, her eyes just worriedly studying Wade’s face. When he gives no inkling of being in pain or any emotion for that matter she sighs and runs a hand through her hair nervously. She realizes what she had done a moment too late and her eyebrow twitched in annoyance. She turns back to Wade only to see that he is staring at her and blinks, sighing once more. “Good night Wade.” Ivy muttered as she got up from the blood-stained floor. “Please clean up my kitchen. I’m going to shower.” 

As he watched her walk away he opens his mouth, “Can I join you?” 

“In hell.” Ivy answers back and he hears a door slam shut and the familiar sound of a lock turning. Then water starts to run. 

As Wade obeys Ivy’s order and swifters up his own blood from the floor, Ivy bites her lip as the shower water pours over her body. One is thinking about how pretty the other looks and how big their eyes were as they worried over their body, and the other is thinking about how worried they were, even though they knew that the other would wake up. 

It’s only week two.


	4. Commandments 2, 3, and 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivy makes Wade wanna shoop.

At night, Wade would stare at Ivy as she slept. It was admittedly creepy, but he didn’t care. He didn’t really like to sleep, sometimes it would take him back to that warehouse. So he would just sit on Ivy’s bed and watch her twist and turn. 

Sometimes her brows would furrow and her lips would purse. Sometimes she would pout and crinkle her nose. Sometimes she would talk, call out different names like ‘Nathan’, ‘Mom’, ‘Dad’. Sometimes he even heard his own name. Those times he would listen extra closely, but she never said anything else. Ivy would drool too, a steady flow of saliva from her gaping mouth.

His eyes would sweep over her body, the dip of her waist, the curve of her hips, the soft arch in her back. He would only look though; he didn’t want to overstep an unsaid boundary, since he was already watching her sleep. 

When Ivy would wake up in the morning, Wade would be back in his ‘bed’, faking an obnoxious snore to throw her off, but he’d be awake, listening to her get ready for work. He’d hear her footsteps pad against the carpet and the clang of dishes in the kitchen as she made breakfast. Sometimes she would sing, horribly and offkey. Sometimes she would grumble. But every time the smell of pancakes or eggs would waft through the apartment and his stomach would growl. 

After she cooked, Wade would hear her footsteps come towards him and he’d snore louder, hearing her snicker at him. Then he’d feel a blanket drape over his body and smell her perfume as she tucked him in. “He doesn’t look like such a demon…” She would murmur softly, and her soft hand would brush against his rough cheek. It would take everything in him not to lean into her hand. Ivy would then leave, the front door closing behind her and clicking locked. 

On this particular day, Wade hopped up from the couch and trotted to the kitchen, getting his plate out the microwave and hopping on the counter. He ate his pancakes in silence, kicking his feet out in front of him. 

What was he going to do today? Go through Ivy’s drawers? Terrorize the kids at the park? Get a alleyway blowjob? Go to the strip club? Meh, he would figure it out. 

Wade threw his plate in the sink and got dressed, before leaving the apartment like he always did.

With Ivy, it was her training day, so she was doing target practice with Hawkeye, or big bird as she called him. She was dressed in her usual training attire, a catsuit and combat boots, and she was preparing herself for the exercise. 

Clint motioned to the target on the wall. “I want three shots fired. All of them through the head. You have twenty seconds.” He walked back up the the stairs and leaned on the railing, then yelled, “Go!”

Ivy’s eyes searched the room for her target, her gun pointed in front of her. She slowly made her way around the room, waiting for something to happen in the quiet room. She turned to her left and quickly looked over the space, seeing nothing. Suddenly, she heard a gun going off behind her and she quickly ducked down, firing at the target dummy; one shoot to the head. The dummy fell over ‘dead’. Another dummy sprang up to the right of her and she shoot it in the head. The final dummy sprang up right next to her and she fell to the floor in surprise, getting hit in the arm by a bb. 

“God damnit!” She muttered, aiming for the dummy’s head but missing, and the dummy fired a bb at her. It hit her in the middle of her forehead and the simulation shut off, the lights turning on. 

“Well you’re dead.” Clint said, leaping over the rail once again and walking over to Ivy. 

Ivy glared at him from her place on the floor, rubbing her sore forehead, “Does that mean I’m in hell?” She quipped. 

Clint chuckled, helping her up, “You and me both, plant. Do it again, this time try not to die.”

Ivy grabbed her gun and groaned, readying herself to go through the stimulation again. After another two hours she was finished with Clint and ready to go to train with Natasha. The copperette chugged down a bottle of water as she hurriedly ran to the sparring area, stopping to catch her breath once she was in front of her redheaded sparring partner. 

After a series of her getting her ass kicked over and over and over again; it was time for Ivy to get off. It seemed like the only saving grace for her training days were that she got off two hours earlier than she normally did. 

The beauty’s body was aching and she was filled with fatigue. So much so that she almost fell out of the elevator when the doors opened to her home. She dragged her feet along her floors, kicking off her combat boots and unzipping her catsuit, leaving it on the living room floor. She yawned, stretching her arms above her head and let her curls out of their bun. 

She walked straight to her bathroom and ran steaming hot water into her tub, sitting on the corner of it and cracking her neck. She poured epsom salt for her aching bones and slipped into the water, moaning as soon as the warmth hit her skin. 

Ivy closed her eyes as she sunk deeper into the water, until it was up to her nose. She childishly blew bubbles in the water and closed her eyes. The copperette stayed in the water until it turned cold, and even then she lingered for a little while longer. 

She got up from her tub and wrapped a towel around herself, letting the water out of the tub. She let out a loud yawn and dried herself off, putting on a pair of sweatpants and a shirt that had grown way too small for her and exposed her hazel belly.

Since she had an extra hour to kill, Ivy decided to clean. She put on her designated ‘cleaning playlist’ and the music boomed over her loud speakers. With a renewed vigor, she began to pick up her discarded work clothes from the ground and placing them in her basket, shaking her ass to the beat. She picked up Wade’s clothes from his pile in the living room and put them in her laundry basket, grimacing at the smell. She put the laundry in the machine and turned it on, adding a little shimmy to the movement. 

She skipped to her linen closet and took out her vacuum cleaner, firing it up and dancing around the room. “Here I go, here I go, here I go again! Girls what’s my weakness?” Ivy rapped, pausing.

“Men!” The speaker yelled back. 

“Okay then!” Ivy replied, shaking her hair all around. “Chillin, chillin’ minding my business!” The copperette finished vacuuming and grabbed the mop from her closet, getting to work on her kitchen floor. 

In an two hours, the apartment was spotless and smelled of artificially grown daisies. Ivy was seated on the couch and folding her clean laundry, absentmindedly listening to her music. A thump sounded from her balcony and her head whipped to the right, her brow furrowing when the glass door slid open and Wade slumped in. 

“Honey, I’m home.” The masked-man groaned out, his hand grasping his bleeding side. He closed the door behind him and walked over to the couch, blood dripping down the whole way, then he sat next to Ivy. 

Ivy exhaled sharply from her nose and she moved the clean clothes over, getting up from the couch. “I’ll get the first aid kit.” 

“Yeah, that would be best.” Wade replied nonchalantly, leaning his head against the back of the couch. 

Ivy returned to the living room and sat on the ground, placing her hands on his thighs and spreading his legs. “Woah, woah, woah. You gotta buy me dinner first, gorgeous.” Wade quipped and Ivy rolled her eyes, scooting closer to his body. She gently moved his hand from his side and grimaced; the skin was pulled off completely and one of his ribs were exposed. 

“What, did you get caught in a meat grinder?” Ivy muttered, leaning forward and helping Wade roll his suit down. “Or did someone mistake you for cheese and try to grate you?” 

“You’re so funny.” Wade managed to say, though his teeth were gritting together in pain. “You should be a comedian.” 

“Well you are prime beef.” The copperette snickered, trying to lighten the situation up. She applied some salve to his side and wiped it to stop the bleeding, before wrapping gauze around his stomach. “Any other wounds you need me to fix?” 

Silently, which was a surprise to Ivy, Wade raised his left hand that was covered in glass. Ivy sat on her coffee table and took his hand in hers, carefully peeling his glove off. With steady hands, the hazel-skinned woman used tweezers to remove the glass embedded in her companion’s scarred skin. She dabbed alcohol on the wound and wrapped it up in gauze, before standing up and packing her first aid kit up. She walked into her bathroom and put the kit away, turning around and running lukewarm water into her bathtub. 

Ivy poured epsom salt in the water then padded back to her living room, seeing Wade almost passed out on the couch. “Come on, big guy.” She muttered, trying to tug Wade up, “You’ll feel better after a bath.” 

The masked man grumbled under his breath and shook his head, making himself heavier. He heard Ivy sigh and felt her lean over him, the scent of vanilla under his nose. “Come on, Wade.” Ivy begged in that voice of hers, and he couldn’t help but nod. He lifted himself up and leaned against her, letting the short woman lead him to the bathroom. 

“You’re so nice.” Wade slurred to Ivy and she snickered, shaking her head. 

“Sure I am.” She cooed, peeling his mask off. She was met with those big brown eyes staring at her in a way that made her avert her own. The copperette kneeled before him and unfastened his boots, throwing them out of the room, and peeled the rest of his suit off, letting it pool on the floor. “Okay Wade, real steady.” She whispered, helping him into the tub. He hissed and she cooed once more, telling Wade that he was okay. When he was sat in the tub, Ivy patted him on the shoulder. “That wasn’t so bad, huh? Sit there for a few and I’ll be back.” 

Before Ivy could get up from the side of the tub, Wade grabbed her hand, flinching at the pain. “I want soup.” He muttered, his eyes still closed. “Chicken noodle.” 

Ivy patted his hand and continued to walk out the bathroom, heading to the kitchen. She puffed out a breath at the trail of blood from her balcony to her couch but she decided she would do something about it tomorrow. She made Wade his soup instead, shaking her ass to her playlist that had started over. 

“Ummm, you're packed and you're stacked 'specially in the back. Brother, wanna thank your mother for a butt like that-!” Ivy rapped, only to be interrupted. 

“Can I get some fries with that shake, shake boobie? If looks could kill you would be an uzi.” Wade supplied, pumping his hands comically. He was now dressed in Ivy’s robe and he didn’t look so much like death. 

Ivy smiled at him, “You’re a shotgun, bang! What’s up with that thang?” She handed him his bowl of soup. 

“I wanna know, how does it hang?” He retorted, grabbing his dick obscenely and sitting at the kitchen bar. 

“Well that’s the end of that.” Ivy grimaced, hopping on the counter and sipping a spoonful of her own bowl of soup. “I don’t think I can get used to this healing thing.” 

“I could die, if you want.” Wade offered, slurping his soup obnoxiously. “Would that be to your liking, Miss Black?” 

“Hmm,” Ivy hummed, tilting her head in thought, “Ask me again tomorrow when I have to clean up all of your blood.” 

“You’d still say no.” Wade stated with a cheeky grin, “You love me.” 

The copperette woman snorted out a laugh, nearly choking on her soup. “Sure, okay. Did someone hit you in the head with a shovel?” 

“No but you could, you know I’m into that kinky shit.” The scarred man wiggled his eyebrows and Ivy laughed again, her nose crinkling and her eyes squinting. 

Wade stared at her for a moment too long and Ivy furrowed her brows, looking down at herself, “What?” 

“Nothing.” He quickly answered before hastily adding, “Not nothing. Well not not nothing. Thank you.” 

“What?” Ivy repeated, barely understanding what Wade said. 

Wade huffed, like it was a big thing for him to even have to repeat himself and crossed his arms, pouting like a child. “Thank you!” He shouted, like the copperette was hearing impaired. “For helping me! In my time! Of need!” 

“You. Are. Wel. Come!” Ivy shouted back with a smirk, putting her bowl in the sink. “It’s seriously no problem Wade. I use to care for sick animals all the time.” She quipped as she began to wash her bowl out. 

Wade came up behind her and placed his bowl in the sink with hers, taking a moment to inconspicuously smell her hair. Ivy furrowed her brows and turned around, her eyes looking up at Wade in question. “Did you just smell my hair?” 

“Pfft, no.” The mercenary quickly answered like it was ridiculous. Ivy narrowed her eyes but didn’t press the question, instead turning around and continuing to wash the dishes. Wade leaned forward and smelled her again, only this time he smelled her neck. Ivy quickly turned her head and caught Wade in the act, but instead of being weirded out she laughed. 

“You’re so weird.” She muttered pushing his face away from hers with her hand. 

“I’m not weird, you’re weird.” Wade replied childishly, fighting the urge to place his head in the crook of her neck. He poked her in the side instead, mimicking her voice. “You’re so weird.” 

“I don’t sound like that.” Ivy snapped half-heartedly, walking out of the kitchen. She grabbed the clothes she had folded earlier and walked to the bedroom, Wade following her every step. 

“Aren’t you going to ask me how I got fucked up?” He inquired, bouncing on Ivy’s bed. 

Ivy shrugged, “Not if you weren’t going to tell me.” 

“Fair enough.” Wade said, standing up on her bed and starting to jump. Ivy furrowed her brows at the silence and glanced over her shoulder, shaking her head. “Stop.” 

“I don’t think I will.” Wade calmly replied back, snickering to himself. 

“You’re gonna bump your head.” The copperette chimed maternally, still not turning away from her clothes. 

“Pfft, no-!” Thud. Crack. Boof. 

Ivy rubbed her forehead tiredly and finally turned around, shaking her head when she saw Wade was motionless on the bed. “Told you.” She murmured, turning the buff man over and covering him with her bedspread. He had a pretty rough day, so she figured he could use a goodnight’s sleep in a real bed. She laid down beside him and snuggled into the bed herself, rolling her eyes when he let out an obnoxiously loud snore.


	5. No Commandments Were Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivy's sick.

A pretty hazel nose crinkled and a sneeze echoed through the business floor of the tower. Manicured fingers reached for a kleenex but before the woman could blow another sneeze left her nose. 

Ivy was sick; her cheeks were rosy, her eyes were bloodshot and baggy, her throat hurt and her body ached, and not that nice ache she usually got on her Friday nights. All morning, Ivy tried to think about how she could have possibly caught a cold; she never got sick, she was much too careful. 

Because of the nature of one of her powers, draining energy from others cells, she lost control of it when she was sick. Her body, in an attempt to heal itself, would drain energy from anyone she touched without discrimination, like a parasite. It was like she was reverting back to being sixteen and scared to touch anyone. Truthfully, Ivy should have taken a day off from work, but she didn’t know it would be this bad. 

“You look like shit.” Natasha Romanoff commented, stopping at Ivy’s cubicle. 

“And you look like the better, Russian version of me, Romanova.” Ivy retorted, blowing her nose again. She took out hand sanitizer and cleansed her hands before handing the assassin her complete mission report. Their fingers brushed over each other and Natasha hurriedly pulled her hand away. 

“Why did you come in today?” She asked, shaking her hand to get rid of the numb feeling in her fingers. “You’re obviously compromised.” 

“I don’t-!” Ivy sneezed in the middle of her statement and Natasha grimaced in disgust. 

“Go home.” The copperette opened her mouth to protest but Natasha’s glare got the best of her. So she just packed up her things and headed to the elevator. With a couple more sneezes and coughs, Ivy was back in her apartment. 

She quickly switched her business attire for an oversized shirt and took a hefty dose of nyquil before slipping under her covers. Her eyes fluttered closed and she slept for the rest of the morning.

A little after noon, Ivy woke up from her medicated slumber, her stomach rumbling like thunder. She slumped out of bed and padded to the kitchen, running a hand through her very tangled curls. The hazel-skinned woman opened her fridge and instantly frowned; it was empty. She walked over to her pantry and opened it, only for her frown to grow deeper. In a last effort for food, she opened her cabinet, but that was just as empty. 

“I hate everything and everybody.” Ivy grumbled in tune with her stomach, walking over to her couch and plopping down. She cut her television on and wrapped a blanket around her shoulders, crossing her legs under her as she watched the soaps reserved for stay-at-home parents and sick people such as herself. She snuggled with the kleenex box and lost track of time, only caring about how Sofia smacked Jonathan for stepping out on her. Eventually, Ivy began to lull her head back and fall asleep.

Wade opened the balcony door to his temporary home a little before three o’clock. He was empty handed but scratched up, having just completed a contract for a company that will not be named. Since he just got paid, he was going to buy his favorite redhead lunch. 

“What the fuck?” He muttered as he caught sight of the passed out woman on his ‘bed’. She was snoring, which he found odd because Ivy never snored. He walked up to the couch and squatted in front of it, staring at Ivy curiously. She looked terrible, like she got hit by a bus or something. Wade put a gloved hand on her forehead and felt how hot she was. Ivy’s eyes fluttered open then and she blinked tiredly, “You left the air conditioning on last night didn’t you?” 

“...No.” Wade answered after an incriminating pause. He took off his mask and sat next to her, putting his feet up on the coffee table, “You look like shit.” 

Ivy groaned as she sat up, rubbing her sore neck, “Such a gentleman. You ate all of my fucking food, Wade.” 

“Our food.” The mercenary corrected, pretending to watch the television. 

“No, my food because-!” Ivy sneezed before she could finish her sentence. 

“Gesundheit.” Wade excused, snickering as Ivy blew her nose. “You’re talking funny.” 

“My throat hurts and I can’t breath through my nose.” Ivy explained tiredly, pushing her hair out of her face. 

“That sounds like a regular Wednesday night for you.” Wade quipped, laughing as Ivy weakly pushed him. 

“Dickhead.” The short woman grumbled crossing her arms. 

Wade snorted and patted Ivy on the head like a dog, loving how her brown eyes were glaring at him. “Don’t worry Vee,” He drawled out her name, “I’ll take care of you.” He then lifted her up from the couch and walked to the bedroom of the apartment, laying her on the bed and tucking her in. “I’ll get the soup! And vitamin C! And juice!” His voice rose with every word. 

“Wade,” Ivy weakly called, coughing, “Too loud.” 

“Oh,” Wade guiltily whispered, “Sorry.” He tucked her into the bed and left the room. Ivy closed her eyes and fell asleep once more. 

It was very hard to scale a building with two grocery bags full of soup and sick supplies. It should have been common knowledge but Wade was too busy trying to help Ivy to thinking about frivolous things like that. He had bought any and everything that he thought would help Ivy out of her sickness: soup, juice, vitamins, cough syrup, neti pot, thermometers (oral and rectal), vaporub, and more. 

Wade waddled through the sliding door and dumped everything from his shopping bags on the kitchen counter. He warmed up some chicken noodle soup and poured her a cup of orange juice, placing the meal on a tray. Lastly, he put a pill on the tray before carrying into Ivy’s room. 

“Vee,” Wade whispered, though it was rather loud to be a whisper, “Wake up.” Ivy stirred and blinked herself awake, sitting up in the bed when she saw Wade. The merc sat the tray on Ivy’s lap and sat next to her on the bed. He picked up the spoon and dipped it in the soup, gesturing to Ivy, “Here comes the airplane!” 

“Wade!” Ivy choked out as he shoved the spoon in her mouth. She opened her mouth to to protest once more but Wade shoved another spoonful of soup into her mouth. The copperette glared and grabbed her ‘caretaker’s wrist, taking the spoon from his hand and feeding herself. 

“They grow up so fast.” Wade whimpered, twirling a curl around his finger. He watched her eat the soup before getting up from the bed, “Be right back.” He walked to the living room and quickly changed out of his outfit, settling for sweatpants and a hoodie. Wade then got the thermometers from the kitchen and walked back into the bedroom, frowning when he saw the glass of juice was still full. “Ivy Elizabeth,” He chided teasingly, only to be interrupted. “That’s not my name.” 

Wade waved her comment away, “-why haven’t you drank your juice? That’s a good source of vitamin C!” 

“I hate orange juice, Wade.” Ivy whined with a pout, her round face looking very childish. Before Wade could reply, she sneezed, her nose crinkling. 

“Fine.” He acquiesced, “I need to take your temperature anyway.” He held up a thermometer and twirled his finger, “Turn around.” 

Ivy put her food tray on her nightstand before bursting out into a laugh, “You’re out of your fucking mind if you think I’m going to let you shove that up my ass.” 

“It’s either this or bloodletting,” Wade stated, advancing on the sick woman with a snicker, “And this would be less painful.” 

Ivy’s eyes widened and she backed away, “Wade, stop! I’m not kidding and this isn’t funny. You can’t touch-!” She was cut off when Wade jumped toward her and out of reflex; she kicked him in the face. The scarred man’s head snapped back and he dropped the thermometer, holding his nose.

“Oh my God.” Ivy exclaimed, crawling towards Wade and reaching her hands out to him. She apologized profusely and tried to move his hands out of the way. Forgetful as always, she had a prolonged grip on his wrists. 

Wade pulled his hands away from Ivy and furrowed his brows; they were numb. As his nose healed itself, he examined his hands as they regained the feeling in them. “Wow.” He muttered, before looking up at a guilty Ivy. Her eyes were as wide as saucers and her lip was trembling. 

“I’m sorry.” She repeated lowly, her hands crossed in her lap. She didn’t look up at him as she explained, “When I’m sick I can’t control it. My body tries to heal itself using other people’s cells.” Wade stared at her for a moment before reaching out to her but she jumped away, scared, and shook her head. “I-I-I don’t want to hurt you.” She said in a small voice, bringing her knees to her chest. 

“You can’t.” Wade assured her, reaching out for her again.

Ivy shrunk into herself and shook her head again, “Just go, Wade.” 

“If it’ll make you feel-!” 

“NO!” The copperette shouted suddenly, before lowering her voice, “I’ve already hurt enough people.” 

Wade frowned and positioned himself so that he sat cross-legged in front of her. “Vee, seriously it’s me, Deadpool, Wade. I can’t die.” The scarred man tried to reason, tilting his head to look into Ivy’s eyes, “You can’t kill me.” Silently, he placed his hands in front of her with his palms up. 

Ivy looked into Wade’s eyes and swallowed thickly. Her eyes flickered to his palms and she bit her lip, slowly loosening her hold on her legs. She shifted and sat on her knees then, silently, with her eyes still on Wade’s scarred hands, she placed her shaking hazel hands on top of his. As soon as their skin connected, Ivy could feel Wade’s cell energy transferring to her body and she panicked, hastily trying to remove her hands.

“Hey,” Wade’s voice called and she looked up at him, “It’s okay, you’re with me.” He soothed, his brown eyes beaming into hers. Ivy blinked and nodded silently, putting her hands back on his. The pain in Ivy’s throat started to numb and her nose started to clear. Her skin returned to its normal radiance and her eyes became less cloudy.

“Wade,” Ivy said, her voice now clear and back to its usual tone. “Thank you.” 

“See? No sweat.” Wade struggled to say, his words garbled between his clenched teeth. Ivy quickly removed her hands and since Wade did not have to pretend anymore he fell forward, his head on her lap. 

“Wade!” The copperette exclaimed, going to lift the scarred man’s body up. 

“Wait!” He muttered on her legs, stopping her from touching him, “Ah jus’ ned ah moment.” Wade had no feeling in his body and he couldn’t move, but he wasn’t too upset, seeing as how he currently was in Ivy’s lap. Her skin was just as soft as he remembered. 

Slowly, he began to regain the feeling in his body. He rolled over to his back and looked up at Ivy with a wide grin making her laugh. “I’m always right; you should really start listening to me more.” He cockily stated, trying to move his fingers. His brown eyes scanned her face before smiling wider, “You looked good from this angle.” 

“I look good from every angle.” Ivy winked with a smirk, before looking over Wade’s body. “You still can’t move?” 

“Uh, let me see.” Wade said, his face twitching, “Look closely at my nose.” Ivy furrowed her brows but leaned down nonetheless, staring at Wade’s scarred nose. The mercenary quickly leaned up and pecked her on the lips. He laid back down and smirked, “Yeah I think I can move now.” 

Ivy fought a smile and rolled her eyes, pushing Wade off her lap. “You get on my nerves.”


	6. Grocery Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fridge was empty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Thank you for all your comments and kudos. I'm thinking of writing a prequel to this series. It'll be cute. I might.

Ivy’s reflection stared back at her as her fingers skillfully braided her hair back into two braids. An elbow to the ribs moved her out of the vision of the mirror and she scoffed, pushing the man beside her in retort. Wade and Ivy were in the bathroom and unfortunately for Ivy, there was only one bathroom in the apartment. While Ivy was trying to style her curls, Wade was brushing his teeth. 

“Move Wade!” Ivy grumbled, using her hip to scoot him over. 

“‘Oove Wade.” The mercenary mocked her with a mouth frothing mouth full of toothpaste and using his hand to push her out his way. 

The copperette glared and wrapped a rubber band at the end of her braid, starting on the other one. “You’re such an ass.” 

“‘Nd ‘ou ‘ave a nice un.” Wade quickly retorted, toothpaste flinging from his mouth and falling on Ivy. The object of his torment grimaced and moved in front of him, her stature being so short that both of them could be seen in the mirror now. The scarred man discreetly smelled her hair as he leaned over her shoulder to spit before standing up right once more and continuing to cleanse his teeth. 

Ivy finished her second plait and placed a rubber band on the end of it, then she leaned forward to get a closer view of her hairline. Wade’s gaze immediately went down to her ass and gawked shamelessly, swishing mouthwash around his mouth. 

“I’m going to the store today since you so graciously ate me out of house and home; shut up.” Ivy stopped herself mid-sentence when Wade began to snicker at her choice of words, “You need to make a list of things you want.” 

Wade leaned forward and spit out the listerine before winking at Ivy and slapping her ass as he left the bathroom, “Will do, Mama.” 

“Don’t call me that.” Ivy yelled after him, gelling her baby hair down. 

Wade and Ivy had become domesticated, the pair might as well have gotten monogrammed towels and a welcome mat. But the rules were still in tact. The only real difference was that Wade now had a new goal, and it had nothing to do with sleeping with the short woman. 

Wade plopped down on the couch and put his feet up on the coffee table, grabbing his notepad and thinking of things he wanted. 

Ivy left the bathroom and dressed herself in a pair of blue jeans and a button-up. She slipped chucks on her feet and tied her oversized button-up into a knot above her stomach before slipping sunglasses on her head. She grabbed her purse and walked into the living room, plopping down next to Wade. 

“Whatcha got, spam?” The copperette asked, holding her hand out for the list. Wade snickered at the name and placed the notepad in her hand. Ivy’s eyes scanned through the list before her eyebrows furrowed. “Wade?” She slowly started, her voice sweet. 

“Yes, dear?” Wade answered with a grin. 

“Why is this list mostly candy and BO inducing foods? Where is the vegetables? The greens?” Her voice rose with every word, “How am I supposed to find buffalo tongue in Harris fucking Teeter?” 

Wade rolled his eyes and took the list from her, quickly crossing out things from the list and rewriting them. He handed the list back to Ivy and watched her expectantly. 

“Oh ha fucking ha.” Ivy deadpanned, reading the new list. “‘Greens’, ‘vegetables’, ‘regular buffalo no tongue’. Just for that, you’re eating whatever I get.” She threw the list back at Wade and got up from the couch.

“Aw Vee! I was just kidding!” Wade snickered, jumping over the couch and following her to the door. “Why can’t I go with you, again?” 

Ivy sighed and turned around, “You aren’t even supposed to be here, Wade.” She reminded him as she grabbed her purse and slid it on her shoulder. 

“I’m not?” Wade questioned, putting a finger on his chin. “I forgot.” 

The copperette rolled her eyes and turned to open the door, “I’m leaving before you give me an ulcer. Don’t make a mess while I’m gone.” 

“No promises.” Wade chimed, tugging on one of her braids. Ivy slapped his hand away with a poorly-fought smile and closed the door behind her. 

Ivy trotted to the elevator and pressed the button, tapping her foot against the tiled floor of the tower. When the elevator’s doors opened, Ivy was greeted with the brown eyes of Wanda Maximoff. She stepped on the elevator and smiled at her friend. “Hey Scar.” 

Wanda raised her eyebrow, crossing her arms. “Is there something you need to tell me, little plant?” 

Ivy licked her lips and shook her head, trying her best to clear her mind. “No…” She trailed, averting her eyes. 

“Do you want to tell me the truth before I tell you what I know?” The telepath offered, narrowing her eyes. Ivy kept her mouth shut defiantly, shaking her head. Wanda rolled her eyes and flicked red matter towards the elevator stop button, making the lift halt. “Ivy, Pietro told me everything; how could you be hiding a felon? That is dangerous, you could get in serious trouble!” 

Ivy’s mouth dropped and she turned to Wanda, “What? He told you? No sexual favors for him…” 

“This is serious.” Wanda snapped, her brown eyes flashing scarlet. “What happens when this ‘Wade’s trouble starts to follow you? What will you do then? Why are you protecting him?” 

“He’s my friend and he needed help.” Ivy replied with a shrug, adding, “I would do it for you.” 

Wanda rolled her eyes again, “You’ve known me for years. You only interacted with that mercenary for a week.” 

“It was a pretty good week.” The copperette muttered, receiving a glare from her friend. Ivy rolled her eyes and sighed, reaching over and pressing the elevator to continue its movement. “Look Wanda, I appreciate your worry, I really do. But it’s already been two weeks and nothing bad has happened. I can handle myself and I trust Wade, as weird as that is. If you met him-!” 

“Is this the same man that planted a camera in your hotel room? Assaulted a SHIELD vehicle? Shot at you?” Wanda questioned, before a scoff appeared on her face, “I am sure that we would not get along.” 

Ivy’s eyebrow quirked up and she pursed her lips, thanking a deity in the sky when the elevator opened. She hurried away from her friend, through the lobby of her building, and out the door. She slipped headphones into her ears and walked to the beat of her iphone, trying not to think about what Wanda said. 

A short while later, she arrived at the grocery store. She grabbed a cart and put her purse in the child seat, taking out her list. Aisle by aisle, item by item she stocked up on the things she needed. 

Ivy looked through the fruits with a critical eye, never buying any with bruises. As she was inspecting an apple, she felt eyes on her. She looked up and her eyes met clear blues, making her heart drop in her stomach. 

The blue eyes belonged to a white man with the strongest bone structure she had ever seen. His head was shaved and he was wearing a black hoodie and jeans. The strongness of his face was highlighted by the fact that he was chewing gum and his jaw flexed with every bite. He had light stubble on his face and if Ivy was in her younger days, she would have him in her car; if she would even make it that far. 

But Ivy was not sixteen anymore, so she simply averted her gaze to her apples and picked three perfect ones to bag, then went on her way. When she was down the cereal aisle, her phone rang from inside her purse. She fished it out and pressed it to her ear. “Hello?” 

“Your voice always sounded sexy over the phone.” Wade stated, instead of a greeting. “I thought of something else to buy; Cookie dough ice cream.” 

Ivy hummed and put Frosted Flakes in her cart, pushing it along. “That’s actually a great idea, Wade. What brand?” 

“What brand?” He scoffed, like it was a ridiculous question, “Ben and Jerry's. Jesus, this is Ivy Black, isn’t it?” 

“Goodbye, Wade.” She rolled her eyes and hung up the phone, going to the next aisle. 

Ivy stood on the tips of her toes to reach a can of corn, cursing her parents for making her so short. She stretched her arm and let out sounds that were damn near erotic. Just as she was about to quit, a body pressed into her back and a hand reached over hers, taking the can that she wanted. She quickly turned around and was met with those blue eyes from the produce department. He smirked at her and held the can out for her to take. 

“Thanks.” Ivy muttered, examining the can for no other reason than not to look at him. She threw it in her buggy and all but ran away from the man. Trying not to think about the way his body was pressed against hers. 

She made her way to the frozen food aisle and looked through the different flavors of Ben and Jerry’s. She opened the freezer and got a closer look at the flavors, before bending down and getting her desired carton. When she raised back up, the bald man from the other aisle was standing beside the freezer.

Ivy jumped and the door slammed shut, “This is starting to get suspicious.” 

The man chuckled and stuffed his hands in his jean pockets, unintentionally flexing his arms. “I’m sorry if I startled you.” 

The short woman furrowed her brows at his voice, which was deliciously deep and british. She put her ice cream in her cart and turned back to him, “Can I help you with something?” 

“This is incredibly embarrassing for me to say,” He sheepishly said, though it was a sharp contrast with the strongness of his face, “But I was hoping I could get your number.” 

Ivy blinked, once, twice, three times, before turning her cart around and walking away. She made a beeline for the cash register and when she turned around, it seemed that the man didn’t follow her. She put her items on the belt and smiled at the cashier in as he began to ring up her things. When it was time to pay, Ivy fumbled through her purse for her wallet, only for a hand to cross over her and swipe a platinum American Express. 

Ivy looked to the side of her and rolled her eyes when she saw it was the Brit. She pushed the man her cart away from the register and out the front door the store. She stood there and used her cell phone to call a cab. 

“I could give you a ride, if you’d like.” Blue eyes’ voice sounded from beside her. “My car is just over there.” He nodded his head to a meter.

“What is your deal?” Ivy questioned with a raised brow. 

“Excuse me?” The man’s brows furrowed. 

Ivy scoffed, “I don’t know you. Why would I get in a car with you?” 

The man looked up, seemingly in thought before shrugging. “It’s New York and you have a basket full of groceries. A taxi would be kind of the same thing except I’m offering you the service for free.” He paused and added with a smirk, “I also just paid for your groceries.” 

Ivy thought that the guy had a point, numerous points actually. She also tended to forget that she had two patent reasons why he wouldn’t be able to hurt her. 

After a moment of thought the hazel-skinned woman nodded. “Fine.”

“Fantastic.” The man breathed, taking her bags from the cart. Ivy carried what she could and they made their way to a black SUV, putting the groceries in the trunk. After her groceries were secured she got into the front seat of the car, while he got into the driver's seat. 

“What’s your name?” Ivy asked, once the car started moving, “So I can tell the cops who kidnapped me.” 

The man deeply chuckled, “Ajax.” 

“Like the soap?” Ivy blurted without thinking.

The man set his jaw but smirked nonetheless, “Yeah,” He acquiesced, “Like the soap.” 

The copperette nodded, “My name is-!” 

“Oh I know who you are.” The brit replied, his voice so low she barely heard him. 

“What?” Ivy questioned, her head whipping to him. 

“Ivory Marie Black, 33, 5’5 and an agent for S.H.I.E.L.D.” The man answered, glancing at her with a malicious grin. “From Fairhope, Alabama. How’d you get all the way up here?” 

“Who sent you?” Ivy hissed, though her face was calm. 

“You shouldn’t worry your pretty little head about that, Ivory.” Ajax informed her, accelerating the car. 

Ivy opened her mouth to reply but before the words could come out, the SUV collided head on with the back of a car and her head hit the dashboard. Everything went black.


	7. Worried

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade is worried; Ivy isn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's official; I'm writing a prequel about Ivy, er, Ivory first coming to New York.

The clock struck five and the sound of Wade’s footfalls echoed through the apartment as he paced. The man was worried like a housewife whose husband was late coming home from work; it was a quite humorous sight. 

The mercenary kept checking the clock on the wall and thinking about the last time he went grocery shopping. It had been a long time but surely it had not taken this long to get a few items to fill the frigidaire! But then again…

She was probably fine. She was probably on her way up to the apartment and was about to walk through the door right...now. Now. N...now. Now. NOW! 

Or not. 

Maybe she was in trouble. Maybe she needed help with the groceries. Maybe she was still looking for Ben and Jerry’s cookie dough ice cream. He shouldn’t have told her about that stupid ice cream. 

While Wade was stuck in his own mind, the door to the apartment opened, but it was not Ivy who walked through the door. “Vee, I was so-! Who are you?” 

A pale brunette with narrowed brown eyes, crossed her arms over her chest. Her eyes flickered up and down Wade’s body, no doubt looking at his scars, before settling on his eyes. “My name is Wanda. You are Wade, yes?” 

“No.” Wade immediately answered, cursing himself for not having his gear or mask on. “I’m Jeffrey, Ivy’s one night stand. I was actually on my way out.” The Wanda woman’s eyes flashed red and Wade furrowed his brows, “Are you wearing creepy contacts or something? What the hell was-!” 

“Shut it.” She snapped, walking until she was face to face, well, face to chest with him. “Wade Wilson I am going to give you one warning.” He opened his mouth to interrupt but Wanda flexed her hand, making Wade fall to his knees. His arms and legs were constricted and his body was tight. 

“Do all of you mind control chicks hang out together?” He quipped and with another flick of her wrist, his mouth was sealed by scarlett matter. 

“As I was saying, I will tell you this once.” Wanda stated lowly, looking him in the eyes, “I see that you do care for Ivy and that is wonderful, I am very happy for that. But she does not need you in her life.” 

Emotion flashed through Wade’s eyes and his jaw clenched. Wanda caught sight of the motion and sighed, “I am not saying this to hurt your feelings, Wilson, but Ivy has been through a lot. And from what I have seen in your own head about the life you lead; you would not be good for her. Ivy needs someone to be there with her every day and that is not you. No matter how much the two of you would like to pretend. You would also put her in danger and I will not stand for that. When your time here is done, I would appreciate it if you did not contact her again.” 

Wanda fell silent and took another step towards him, bending down to his level. She looked from one of his eyes to the other, a frown setting on her face. “You have so much going on in your head, Wilson. I see so much pain and strife. You wouldn’t want Ivy to go through such pain, would you? She already has endured so much. You must understand that she is my friend and I just want what's best for her.” Wanda released her hold on him and stepped away.

Wade rubbed his arms and slowly stood up, raising his eyes to meet hers. “Maybe we should let Ivy decide.” He said, always having to have the last word.

Wanda raised an eyebrow and her eyes flashed red. Suddenly, Wade fell to his knees, gripping his head in his hands. When he began to scream in agony, she stopped. “If you do not leave on you own will, I will make you. Please make the right decision.” With that, she turned on her heel and left the apartment. An apartment that suddenly felt so unlike home. 

Wade stayed in his place on the floor for a long time, his brain not allowing him to get up. Millions of thoughts ran through his mind at one time and it was hard for him to keep up; it was always hard for him to keep up. 

He liked Ivy. That was a simple truth the he could hold on to. He liked Ivy. He wanted Ivy. He thought he could have Ivy. Did Ivy want him? 

She laughed at all of his jokes, even if they were on her. She cooked for him and she tucked him into bed. When he was hurt she patched him up. She didn’t care about his scars. She watched movies with him and fell asleep on his shoulder. She cared enough for him that she didn’t want to touch him, because she was scared she’d kill him. If she didn’t care she wouldn’t have hesitated to better herself with his energy. 

But it was Ivy and in all actuality they hadn’t known each other for that long. Four weeks in total; one in San Francisco and three in New York. But she was the closest thing he had to a romantic interest, besides Vanessa...and he did not want to think about Vanessa. 

But he wanted to think about Ivy. She was soft, everything about her was soft: her skin, her hair, her eyes, her face, the curve of her waist. Soft was a good word to describe Ivy. 

Time passed by quickly and Wade stayed on his place on the floor. When he looked up at the clock it was one in the morning and the apartment still lacked its owner. 

On the other side of the country, in a dim room, Ivy’s eyes were fluttering open. 

The agent’s eyes danced around the room; the paint on the walls was stripping and it had no windows. She was most likely underground. The room had a damp smell, like water was dripping somewhere, and there was one light in the room, hanging above her. There was a single metal door straight in front of her and a table with a chair to the right of her. 

Ivy looked up and realized that rubber gloves were on her hands and her wrists were bound by handcuffs that were wrapped around a pipe. She arched her heels and discovered that the tips of her toes barely touched the ground. She was still dressed in the same clothes from yesterday, thankfully, so nothing had been done to her, despite the throbbing headache she had. In her inspection of the room, she didn’t see any other way to escape. She would just have to walk out the front door. 

The door opened and in walked Ajax, though now he looked more menacing. He smirked at her as he leisurely came toward her, stopping a hair away. “Hello Ivory.” 

“Fuck you.” She spat and he laughed, cupping a hand over his ear. 

“What was that? I can’t hear you, love.” Ajax quipped, motioning to his ears, “Earplugs and all. I heard about your two little powers and we can’t take any chances now can we?” 

Ivy huffed and rolled her eyes, “Where am I?” She asked, moving her lips slowly so he can read them. 

“Well if I told you that, it would spoil the surprise.” The man stated, grabbing the chair from the table and dragging it in front of her, then sat down in it with the back facing forward. “Let’s talk about you instead, Ivory.” 

“That’s not my name.” Ivy snapped, with a glare. 

“But isn’t it?” Ajax rhetorically questioned, “Ivory Marie Black. Such a pretty name, it fits your face.” 

“And my fist would fit yours.” The agent practically purred with a smirk. 

“Hm.” The man smirked back, leaning forward in the chair. “You’re a talker, too. I wonder how loud I could make you scream…” He said, the question of why floating through the air. 

“Funny,” Ivy started in retort, her eyes slowly meeting his, “I seem to be wondering the same thing.” 

“I like you, Ivory.” Ajax muttered, getting up from the chair and walking around her. “You and me are just alike.” He stood in front of her and leaned very close, “Even under the most trying circumstances, we thrive. That’s how it was in Fairhope wasn’t it?” 

“You tell me.” Ivy answered boredly, “You obviously know everything about me, soap.” Her head was yanked forward and he met her eyes. 

“Cute.” Ajax muttered, loosening his grip on her hair and running his hands through it. Ivy tried to move her head away from him but he tightened his hold once again. “Your parents hate you. They think you’re a monster, but I don’t think you’re a monster, Ivory. I think you're special.” 

“What are you, a guidance counsel-!” Ivy was silenced by a yank of her hair. 

“You’re here because I admire your powers, well,” He paused with a smirk, letting go of her hair, “That’s part of the reason you’re here. The other one is a secret.” He teased, going to touch her cheek. He yanked his hand away from her and shook it, looking up at her with a glare. 

“I guess they didn’t tell you that it wasn’t just my hands.” Ivy laughed sardonically, teasing, “Oops.” 

Ajax set his jaw and the door opened behind him. In walked a burly woman with tanned skin and black hair. She had a match stick in her mouth and a scowl on her face. 

“Angel,” Ajax called the woman, “Our guest needs to sleep.” 

Angel smirked and walked to Ivy with quick steps, before reeling her fist back and punching her in the face, successfully knocking her out. The woman ripped her hand away from Ivy’s face, looking down at it with a frown. She went to punch Ivy again but Ajax stopped her with a chuckle. “Easy, Angel. We need her alive.” 

“She burned me.” Angel grumbled, trying to get the feeling back in her hand. 

“It’s not quite a burn, the feeling should return in another five minutes.” Ajax explained, looking at the sleeping woman. “She’s more powerful than I thought.” 

“When are we going to contact Wilson?” Angel questioned, not liking the way the Brit was looking at the woman. 

“Give it a couple days,” Ajax smirked, turning to leave the room, “I’ll doubt we’ll even have to.”


	8. Visions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivy meditates; Wade worries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey people! Thanks for reading. Tell me what you think about Ajax and Ivy...

In New York City, Wade Wilson was losing his shit. He hadn’t been to sleep that whole night, he was much to worried about Ivy, so he had suited up and was running around New York with a picture of her. He visited the bars, the clubs, the park, alleyways, the subway, but there was no trace of Ivy anywhere. 

“I’m telling ya, Wease,” Wade chatted loudly on the phone as he rode the A train, “I can’t find her.” 

“Good!” The orange-haired barkeep snapped back at him, “Maybe you can forget about that succubus bitch and come home.” 

“You sound kind of jeal-” He interrupted himself, holding up Ivy’s picture, “Have you seen this woman?” The passenger shook their head and he returned to his conversation, “Jealous. You want me all to yourself, carrot top?” 

Weasel snorted, “Yeah. That’s it, it has nothing to do with the fact that she almost killed me!” 

Wade rolled his eyes, putting his legs up on the bench, much to the chagrin of the passengers around him. “She didn’t even touch you. Believe me, if she wanted you dead you’d be dead. If I wanted you dead you’d be dead. What were we talking about? Oh yeah, she didn’t touch you.” 

“She didn’t have to touch me; she used her freaky, jedi mind trick on me!” Weasel protested in a whine. “I had nightmares about it for weeks.” 

“I was there during one of these alleged ‘nightmares’,” Wade quoted with a snort, “And I don’t think you moan like that when you’re scared. Unless you’re me, which you are not.” 

Weasel stammered and stuttered, trying to come up with a response. “Shut up.” He replied articulately, “It’s not my fault she’s hot.” 

“No it is not.” Wade agreed, getting off the train at his stop. He walked up the steps, “You should see her friend.” 

“Ugh,” Weasel groaned, “I think hot people hang out with other hot people.” 

“Then why would I hang out with you?” Wade retorted, snickering to himself. “Burn.” 

“You look like a can of spam evolved and sprouted limbs.” Weasel deadpanned sourly. 

Wade paused and looked at the phone, a frown on his face. “That’s what Ivy said.” 

“Ivy, Ivy, Ivy.” Weasel mocked in a high-pitched voice, “That’s all you talk about these days.” 

The mercenary continued walking toward the tower, holding up Ivy’s picture in front of him. “If you’d actually talk to her the two of you’d be best friends.” 

“Doubtful.” Weasel snorted, slurping on a drink. “I hate her. I always have, always will. I just happen to think that her ass is amazing.” 

“You and half of the continental United States.” Wade stated conversationally, looking around the streets, “I’ve heard stories. Apparently, a lot of New Yorkers know Ivy’s face...and her ass…and her back...and her hands….” He paused, “And also her feet.” 

“Gross.” Weasel chimed, though a hint of a smile was in his voice. 

“Pfft, more like fantastic.” Wade corrected, looking up at the tower, “I gotta go scale a building, call you back.” He flipped his phone closed and fastened it on his belt, climbing the building to Ivy’s floor. He climbed over the balcony of the apartment and went in the door; waiting by the phone for the next couple of hours. 

On the opposite coast, Ivy’s eyes fluttered open and she was blinded by a fluorescent light. Forgetting where she was, she tried to block the sun out of her eyes, only for realization to dawn on her. “Shit.” She muttered, her head pounding. The last thing she remembered was a fist flying towards her face. She looked up at the handcuffs around her wrists, her eyes searching for a way to free her hands. Huffing when she couldn’t think of anything, her eyes danced around the barren room but she found nothing to help her. She only had a table and a chair, and her powers of course. 

Ivy paused for a moment, a lightbulb going off in her head. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, blowing out the air slowly. She repeated this process and cleared her mind, her body slowly beginning to numb. 

A newly red-headed Ivy was sitting with her short, tan, legs crossed in a private room in the gym in the tower. Wanda, as she had promised, was sitting across from the redhead, coaching her through her first session of meditation. But because Ivy was, well, Ivy, she had a hard time clearing her mind. 

“It is really not that hard, little plant.” Wanda told her friend, her eyes still closed and her face blank.

“I’m trying my best!” Ivy whined out, her eyes closed tightly and her face screwed in a grimace.

“You shouldn’t have to try at all, sapling.” The telepath monotonously said, “Breathe in deep and let it out slowly. That should help.” 

Ivy did as she was told, trying to relax her body and mind. “Um, what should I be seeing?” 

“Nothing at first,” Wanda informs her, “But in a few minutes, you should be able to go into your deepest self conscious.”

“And once you’re there, what do you see?” Ivy pondered.

“It is different for everyone. But once you are able to see into your own head, you will be able to see into another’s easier, making your power that much stronger.” Wanda informed her, then quickly added, “Now shut up.” 

Ivy huffed and pouted. The two sat in silence, Wanda meditating and Ivy twitching. The meditative memory was broken when Ivy heard her name being called, “Ivy?” 

Her eyes snapped open and she looked at Wanda in front of her, the image of the gym now faded away. “Ivy?” 

“Wanda?” She replied. The voice belonged to the woman seated in front of her, but her eyes were still closed. “Wanda?” She tried again, looking intently at the woman. She reached a hand out to wake her friend but she was interrupted by a loud yell. “Ivy!” 

Ivy looked up and standing behind a meditating Wanda was Wanda. She furrowed her eyebrows and stood up, staring at the telepath who looked as confused as she was. “Wanda what are you doing here? Where are we? Who is that?” She pointed a finger behind her.

Wanda silently looked around the white space before turning back to Ivy. “You called me here. I felt a pull to your vision.” 

“How?” Ivy questioned, genuinely confused, “I didn’t do anything.” 

“It was your mind, plant.” Wanda explained with a shrug, “Do we have to talk about this now? I can just come to your apartment.” 

Ivy’s eyes widened and she remembered where she was in her awake state. “Wanda I’ve been kidnapped.” 

The telepath’s brows furrowed, “What?” 

“Some bald british guy with an accent who knows my real name kidnapped me. Adultnapped? I don’t know but I’m currently handcuffed to a pipe underground.” 

Wanda clenched her jaw and her eyes narrowed, “Is this because of that Wade?” 

Ivy rolled her eyes, “Wanda I’m sure he has nothing to do with it.” 

“We will see about that.” Wanda snapped, her brown eyes tinting scarlet. “For now, I will come get you. Do you know where you are?” 

“No!” Ivy groaned, “That’s the hard part. I was meditating to increase my power so I could ask him where I was.”

“Ivy whatever you do, do not wake up. If I can read your mind, I can-!” Wanda was cut off as Ivy was yanked awake by fist in her stomach. 

She coughed and sputtered, trying to catch her breath. She raised her head and glared at the burly woman in front of her. 

“Good morning, sunshine.” Ajax greeted as he walked into the room. “How is my favorite captive doing today?” 

“Wonderful now that you’re here.” Ivy sung, a large and mocking smile on her face. 

“I can’t hear the sarcasm in your voice.” He smirked, getting closer to her face, “So thank you for the compliment.” 

Ivy searched his eyes, still trying to catch her breath. “What do you want from me?” She questioned slowly, watching as his eyes flickered down to her lips. 

Ajax looked over his shoulder, “Angel, give us a moment.” The woman glared at Ivy but nodded, leaving the room. He turned back to Ivy with a mocking smile. “You see Ivory,” He started, walking around her. “All of us here has something special about them.” He grabbed the chair from the table and dragged it over to her, sitting down in front of her. “Some people, like you, are lucky enough to be born different. Superior in a way. The rest of us have to have a little boost.” 

Ivy furrowed her eyebrows as he continued, “Here in my workshop, I make masterpieces out of regular people by simply injecting them with a chemical that awakens dormant mutant genes; with a little help of course. Harsh elements and trauma to the body make the mutant genes grow dominant and abilities are displayed beyond your wildest dreams. It happened to me.” He ended, getting up from the chair and standing in front of Ivy once more, only a hair away. “And now I can’t feel pain.” 

“Sex must be boring for you.” Ivy quipped, with a raised brow. 

Ajax smirked and glanced at her from under his lashes before leaning down and putting his lips next to her ear. “I get along just fine.” He brought a hand up to her neck and brushed the hair from it before placing his hand on her neck, turning her face to the side with his thumb. “Do you want a demonstration?” He muttered, his lips fluttering over her ear. He pressed his lips under her ear and along her jaw, slowly turning her face toward his. He raised an eyebrow when she didn’t answer and she swallowed thickly. 

“Um, no?” She breathed out, staring into his eyes. 

“Oh?” Ajax muttered before smirking, “Then why are you letting me touch you?” Ivy’s eyes widened and she closed her eyes, the succubi power returning to her skin. The tall man withdrew his hand from her and chuckled, shaking the numbness from it. 

Ivy’s eyes opened and she glared, “What do you want from me?” 

“Your blood.” Ajax answered quickly, his tongue flickering out to wet his lips. “And your obedience, but not so much of the latter. That’d be no fun.” He paused and scanned her body before settling on her eyes, “Are you hungry, love?” 

Despite the fear beginning to bloom in her stomach, she quipped, “I could eat.” 

“How funny,” Ajax chuckled, turning on his heel and walking out of the room. He paused in front of the door, looking back at her with a wicked grin, “So could I.”


	9. Wanda and Wade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda is pissed; Ivy is broken.

Where the fuck was Ivy?

Wade gritted his teeth and fell back on her bed after another night of searching and it was official; he had no idea where the hell she was. Possibility after possibility floated through his mind and they ranged from her being on a mission to her being dead in the sewers. 

The mercenary snuggled more into the sheets of the bed and turned onto his stomach, smelling her scent on the pillows. He was probably worrying for nothing; Ivy would be alright, hell she dealt with him for a month. But still, he couldn’t help but miss her; even if she had only been gone for three days. 

Wade furrowed his brows in thought; maybe she had gotten in trouble for letting him stay there and was locked in a prison cell for treason. Or maybe she decided to use the grocery store as a way to get away from him… The latter might have been his anxiety talking. 

As Wade dove deeper and deeper into his thoughts the front door to the apartment opened with a loud bang. The mercenary sprang up from the bed and drew his guns, ready to fire at whomever was coming. Red matter seeped into the room and encased his body before pinning him against the wall. 

A moment later, Wanda walked in with glowing red eyes and hands. She glared at Wade and tightened her hold on his body. “What did you do?” Her voice slithered out lowly, though murderous. 

Wade paused, trying to think of every possible thing he could have done to slight the telepath. “You’re gonna have to be more specific, redhot.” 

Wanda’s eyes flashed and her matter glowed brighter, wrapping around the anti-hero’s neck like a rope, “Ivy has been kidnapped and I know it is your fault, Wilson!” 

“Kidnapped?” Wade croaked out as she squeezed his throat. “By who?” 

“Do not show how stupid you actually are,” The telepath snapped, her hair standing on end by how much power she was exerting in the room, “Where is she?” Wade tried to speak but he couldn’t; his windpipe was being crushed. “Answer me!” She yelled, and the lightbulbs in all the fixtures burst. 

The mercenary desperately tried to claw at the matter around his neck and Wanda saw the action, stepping away from him and letting him go. Wade fell to his knees and sputtered, trying to catch his breath. 

The female Maximoff bent to his level and lifted his head by the back of his mask, looking him in his eye-holes. “You are going with me to find her. If anything horrible has happened to her I will rip you limb from limb until there is nothing left to revive.” She pushed his face away from her and stood up, her eyes returning to their brown hue, “Now prepare yourself; I’m giving you five minutes.” 

Wade stood up to his full height and cracked his neck, his eyes narrowed. “I don’t need them.” He glowered, walking past her. Wanda rolled her eyes and followed after the merc with a dangerous glint in his eyes. 

The first place the unlikely pair went was the grocery store that Ivy had been last seen at. When they arrived, Wade hopped on the counter and grabbed an intercom mic, “Excuse me, shoppers! I have a very important-!” 

“She was the one.” Wanda interrupted the merc show and pointed to a cashier on register four. “She checked Ivy out; I can see it in her memories.” 

“Yeah?” Wade inquired, jumping down from the counter, “What else do you see, Wonder Wanda?” 

The telepath sneered at the name but focused on the woman, her eyes flashing scarlet. “I see Ivy checking out and a bald man paying for her and following her out the store.” 

“What?” Wade snapped, the jesting tone disappearing from his voice, “What did he look like?” 

“Give me a pen and paper.” Wanda ordered and Wade turned to the woman behind the customer service desk. 

The woman looked at him blankly and he rolled his eyes, taking out one of his handguns and pointing at her, “You heard the woman!” The customer service attendant’s hand shook as she handed him a piece of paper and a pen. Wade then handed the items to Wanda, who began to draw without looking down at them. When she was finished she handed Wade the paper. 

“That motherfucker!” He swore through clenched teeth as he looked down at the drawing. “Francis.” 

“Who?” Wanda asked with a frown. 

“The shithead who did this,” The scarred man motioned to himself, “To me.” 

Instead of sympathy, Wanda felt anger and her eyes turned cold. “I knew you had something to do with this.” 

Wade ripped the paper in half and flung it over his shoulder. “Yeah, yeah. Yell at me later wonder twin but right now I need to rip this motherfucker a new asshole.” He spat maliciously. 

Wanda wanted to say more but she held back, instead crossing her arms and raising a brow. “Where are we going and what do you need?” 

“Just get me a jet.” Wade ordered, marching out of the store. “I’ll do the rest.” 

With a little hypnosis, arguing and a good ole ass kicking; Wanda and Wade had began to steal, er, procure a jet. Bullets flew at them and Wanda blocked them with a flick of her wrists, while Wade returned fire. 

“Do not kill anyone, prud!” Wanda yelled as they ran through the runway on the roof of the building. “So much for a quiet getaway.” She muttered to herself, her eyes darting around the agents coming towards them.

“Don’t tell me what to do, Carrie!” Wade retorted, before switching languages, “Tam odin sprava!” 

The telepath’s head whipped to the mercenary and her concentration momentarily faltered, letting a stray bullet graze Wade’s arm. “Der’mo!” He cursed as they ran into the empty jet. “What the hell, red?” He snapped as he got into the pilot’s seat. 

“Ty govorish' po-russki?” Wanda inquired, strapping herself into the co-pilot’s chair. 

“Da.” Wade absentmindedly answered, closing the bottom of the jet. “Brace yourself, red riding hood, and give me a shield, will ya?” The merc ordered as the aircraft began to ascend. 

Wanda said nothing in reply but obeyed, surrounding the jet with a large, red ball of matter. She watched the building disappear as they flew into the clouds and settled into her seat, taking in a large breath and closing her eyes. 

Wade glanced at her from the corner of his eye, snickering to himself, “First act of treason?” 

“Unfortunately, yes.” The telepath breathed, her eyes still closed. “You never told me where we were going, spandexed-man.” 

“San Francisco, telepathic girl.” Wade retorted, cutting on autopilot. He got up from his chair and ripped the cover off the controls; searching for something. 

Wanda’s eyes snapped open at the sound and her brows furrowed. “What the hell are you doing?” She implored, sitting at the edge of her seat, “We’ll crash!” 

“Calm down, red.” The mercenary waved her concern off. He finally found what he was looking for and grinned, ripping out the tracking chip from the jet. “Now they won’t be able to find us.” 

“What if we need them to?” Wanda asked, watching as he sat in his seat once for. 

“Eh,” He shrugged, putting his feet up on the controls, “We’ll figure it out.” 

“Khristos…” Wanda muttered, rubbing her temples. “You are very irresponsible; I see why you and Ivy get along.” 

“Ivy’s responsible!” Wade defended his girl, crossing his arms and glaring at the telepath. 

Wanda chuckled lowly, “I am sure you would think so, prud.” 

“It’s pool, basseyn,” He stressed, “Not pond.” 

“I call you what I call you.” Wanda muttered out with a sigh, closing her eyes and leaning into her. “I will see if I can get an exact read on her location. Wake me when we are there.” 

“That sounds like napping to me…” Wade grumbled and Wanda’s mouth twitched. She relaxed into her chair and inhaled deeply, blanking her mind. 

In San Francisco, at an underground location, Ivy was strapped to a hospital bed. The bed was slightly raised so that she was sitting up and she was dressed only in a hospital gown, with an IV in each of her wrists. Her eyes were screwed shut and all she heard was agonizing screams as her blood was being injected into another person. 

At this point, she did not bother to learn names; the people were just test subjects with numbers. Yesterday, she had woken up to find herself in her current predicament. They had taken numerous vials of blood from her, so much so that it made her woozy, and continued to pump blood from her veins. They would then alter it and mix it with some chemical they called ‘Weapon X’ and shoot it into a subject’s veins to see if it would take. So far, they had killed six people. 

“Oh,” Ajax fauxly cooed from his place at the door, writing something down on a clipboard, “Too bad for subject 806. Bring in the next one, Angel.” 

Ivy moaned in pain as she faded in and out of consciousness and the bald man turned to her with a raised brow. “Take the IVs out of her arms, we’ve collected enough for today.” 

Two burly nurses roughly ripped the needles from her arms making her stifle a scream and bandaged her wrists before leaving the room, as the next subject was rolled in. Ajax walked over to Ivy and looked down at her with a smirk, “Seems like I finally rendered you speechless, Ivory.” 

The hazel-skinned woman opened her eyes and glared up at the man weakly, breathing heavily. She licked her dry lips and gathered all the saliva in her mouth, spitting it in his face. 

Ajax wiped a hand over his face and clenched his jaw, his blue eyes cold as ice. “Leave us.” He growled through his teeth. When they were alone he calmly walked to the door and locked it, turning back to Ivy with a sadistic grin. 

“Well Ivory,” He started, walking over to the counter of the makeshift hospital room, “You had been doing so well.” He lifted a syringe filled with clear liquid and flicked it, “So, so well. I forgot that you are very naughty.” He walked back over to Ivy and kneeled down to her level, grabbing her arm with a gloved hand. The copperette tried to yank away from him but she was too weak. “But I know what to do with naughty girls like you.” 

Ivy opened her mouth to retort but let out a pained groan instead as the needle pumped liquid into her. She was instantly calmed and her vision became blurry. She tried to reach call out to him but her tongue was stilled in her mouth. 

Ajax smirked and put the syringe on a side table, slowly taking his gloves off. “Ivory…” He practically purred her name as he began to run a single finger up her leg. 

Ivy looked down at his hand with wide eyes as she tried to turn her power on to protect herself. He watched her struggle with a chuckle and played with the bottom of her gown, “Curious, isn’t it? Don’t worry; it’s not gone forever.” 

“W-w-w-wha-!” Ivy tried but her tongue seemed too big for her mouth. She watched him take out his earplugs with lidded eyes, trying to stay awake. 

“Shh…” He muttered in a soothing voice, petting the her hair then brushing his hands against her cheeks. “You’re skin is so soft, Ivory.” 

“G-g-g-g-eet-! O-o-o-offf!” The copperette mumbled, her head nodding as she tried to keep it up. 

“And how sweet your voice is.” Ajax smirked, grabbing her head and pulling it up. “Now I didn’t want to do this to you, Ivory, but you left me no choice.” Ivy glared at him and huffed out a breath, clenching her jaw as he touched her. 

“You want to know why you’re here?” He asked her and she furrowed her brows. He saw the questioning look on her face and chuckled lowly, placing her head back against the pillow. He started to pet her hair again, “Wade Wilson is to blame.” 

Ivy’s eyes widened and she tried to form words, “H-h-h-h-h-!”

“How?” Ajax supplied with a smile, “Well you see, he owes me a debt, eh, owed.” A look of realization dawned on Ivy’s face and she tried to shake her head, instead just making it fall back. The Englishman brushed his hand against her cheek and smirked. “Originally, he was going to come work for me, but then he told me he had something better. Something more valuable, and he did not disappoint.” 

“N-n-n-n-n-!” Ivy protested, tears welling up in her eyes. 

“Yes.” Ajax retorted, taking a seat on her bed. “With you, we can rule the world. You could control any army with your voice, get information, launch nuclear missiles. Hell, you could control an entire nation and if I had a couple dozen of you… Wade brought that to me; brought you to me.” Ivy averted her eyes stubbornly as her face twisted into a grimace. He grabbed her chin and made her face him once more, “He told me he’d have you ready in a month’s time, that it’d be just enough time to earn your trust. He surprised me when he called a week earlier to arrange a trade off at the supermarket. Did you really think someone like that could care about you? He’s a common criminal, a mercenary with no conscience. He’d sell out his own mother to save his arse.” A tear streamed down Ivy’s cheek and he smirked, standing up, “Well I see you need a moment. I’ll be back in the morning to continue our tests.” With one last leering look he left, closing the door behind him. 

Ivy stared up at the ceiling as angry tears fell from her eyes. He was lying; he had to be lying. Wade wouldn’t do that, he wouldn’t…Her mind trailed and the self doubt and anxiety started to pour in; She shouldn’t have told him how her power worked, she shouldn’t have used it so freely, she shouldn’t have fucked him.

Did she really know Wade? She had known the guy for a fucking month. This was against all protocol that she was taught; how could she have been so trusting? Wanda was right. He sold her out to save his own ass. Why would a guy she spent a week with find her just to stay with her? She should have known. How could she have been such an idiot? She had risked her life, her job and her freedom for this man and he had done this to her. She should have fucking known that nothing good comes out of trusting men and the feelings she had for them. 

God, she thought, her feelings for him. Like they were in love or something. They had messed around once and she was acting all lovey dovey with a guy she barely knew. She should have known it was all a facade; it had facade written all over it. She was so stupid, so naive… So fucking idiotic to think that someone could actually have genuine feelings for her. Things like that didn’t happen to Ivory Marie, and that’s who she was. Just a naive, country, preacher’s daughter from Fairhope, Alabama. A fish out of water, just like her daddy said she would be. And now she was property of an English mutant with the name of a dish soap.


	10. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivy is saved but the trust is gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hey guys, the next installment of this is about Ivory when she first came to New York. Fun stuff, a lovable character will be in it. Stay tuned.

“We do not have time to stop at a bar.” Wanda snapped at Wade he parked the car in front of Sister Mary Margaret's. The two of them had landed half an hour ago and were now on their way to retrieve their girl; only Wade needed to make some pit stops first. 

“Wanda I’ve had it up to here,” Wade gestured way above the both of their heads, “With your nagging. Now I have to pick up some essentials before we go in there guns blazing! Notably the guns. Stay here, sunshine.” The merc got out of the car and walked to his stomping ground, opening the heavy door. 

He took a seat at the bar and rested his head on his hand, looking around the dingy dive and taking a deep breath. “There’s no place like home.” 

“Alright, buddy. I think you’ve had enough.” The nasally voice of his rodent-namesaked best friend chimed as he made his way behind the bar. “Oh, shit.” Weasel mumbled as he saw Wade. “Is she dead?” 

“Is the city destroyed?” Wade retorted and Weasel shook his head, “I need you on recon, buddy. That bald motherfucker took her.” 

“Can I lock up first?” The ginger asked and Wade held up five fingers before counting down. Weasel rolled his eyes and reached for the shotgun under the bar, cocking it and shooting three shots in the air. “Clear out, fellas.” 

When the bar was empty and the door was locked, the two walked back to the stolen SUV. Wade jumped in the front seat and Weasel got in the back, freezing when he saw a pretty brunette sitting in the front seat. 

The ginger leaned forward and held his hand out to her, “Hi.” Wanda raised an eyebrow and looked down at his hand before turning her head. “Cool.” Weasel noted retracting his hand and sitting back.

The trio rode in silence until Wade stopped in front of a mundane apartment. 

“What now?” Wanda snapped, glaring at Wade, “We are wasting vulnerable time!”

Wade put the car in park and turned to Wanda with narrowed eyes, “Well gee Wanda, do you suppose we go in there without any weapons? Do you just wanna use your hogwarts shit to get us out of this?” 

The telepath stared at the spandex-clad man for a moment silently before bunching up her hand in a fist, a rope wrapping around his neck. She yanked him to her and glared into the eyes of his mask. “If my power was working and I could locate Ivy on my own, I would rip you limb from limb and spread you around the earth so that it would take years for you to put your pathetic body back together. But since I need you, I will let you live.” She let him go and leaned back into her chair. “Now go get your shit, prud.” 

Weasel stared at Wanda with wide eyes, his mouth gaping, “Oh my God…”

In the warehouse, Ivy eyes were empty as she watched another die. Even in her drugged mind, she was formulating a plan to escape. What that English bastard didn’t know was that Ivy had spent most of her teen years drugged out of her mind; her brain could easily function on sedatives. 

She was not strapped to the bed anymore, her hands were handcuffed in front of her and her feet were cuffed together. She sat cross-legged on the bed and her face was blank. A smirk almost ticked on her face when a thought came across her mind. 

She was going to use what she had to get what she wanted; just like the good old days. 

The copperette glanced at the clock on the wall and noted the time in her head; Angel was going to come in five minutes to throw her lunch at her. She would attack her, then Ajax would be called; that is when her plan would be put into action.

Just as she thought, five minutes later at one o’clock on the dot the hospital room door swung open and the experiment was wheeled out. Angel sneered at her as she walked to her bedside, dumping the tray of food on her lap. 

“You’re not going to help me eat?” Ivy quipped and Angel rolled her eyes, turning around to roll a table toward Ivy. When her head was turned, Ivy uncrossed her legs and lifted herself to her knees, using the chain of her handcuffs to wrap around Angel’s neck. She tugged back and the burly woman reached behind her, trying to grip the copperette. 

“Security!” Angel yelled out, flipping Ivy over and pinning her to the ground. “Bitch.” She sneered holding her forearm against the hazel-skinned woman’s neck. 

“Takes one to know one.” Ivy retorted, feeling her skin began to absorb Angel’s energy. The burly woman’s grip loosened and her eyes lost focus as she passed out to the side of her. 

Ivy got up from the ground and moved to run, falling when her feet moved too far away from each other. “Shit.” She muttered, looking down at her feet. She heard the shuffling of feet and she rolled under her hospital bed. She watched boots enter the room and spread around, picking up Angel before leaving the room. 

“She must have escaped!” A voice said as they ran out the door. 

Ivy let out a breath and looked around the empty room; her plan wasn’t exactly going as she thought. But if she still met her goal, she didn’t care. 

From just down the hallway, she could hear the sound of boots coming towards her. The shoes appeared in her vision and paused in the doorway, a low whistle echoing throughout the room. The boots circled the bed and she heard her name in a coo, “Ivory, I know you're in here, love.”

The copperette didn't say anything in reply, just held in her breath, looking around the bed. Suddenly she was yanked from under the bed, and thrown on the mattress. She backed up to the headboard and glared at the Englishmen with wide eyes.

“You're a little too old for hide and seek.” Ajax quipped, not getting a response from Ivy. He hummed, “I thought that one was quite good.”

“How's Xena? She awake yet?” Ivy retorted, blowing her curls from her face.

Ajax’s mouth twitched, “Yours was better than mine.”

“Everything of mine is better than yours.” The copperette teased, a light smile on her face. 

The bald man raised an eyebrow, his eyes glancing over her body. “You want to bet?”

Ivy bit her lip and tilted her head, “I dunno,” She muttered, slightly spreading her legs, “Do you?”

Ajax chuckled lowly and slowly walked over to her side of the bed, taking a seat. He leaned towards her and Ivy scooted up, slightly puckering her lips. He got within a hair's length away from her before smirking, “You must think I’m as stupid as Wilson is.”

“Not stupid,” Ivy replied with her eyes still closed, “Just male.” She leaned forward and was met with nothing, causing her to slump over on the bed.

The sound of laughing echoed through the small room followed by the clanging of utensils. Ajax clicked his tongue and you turned your head to see what he was doing. 

“Though I would love to fuck the disobedience out of you,” Ajax started, flicking a syringe, “I can't do that with your little mutation in the way, also, I want to hear your pretty little sounds when I make you beg for me.” He finished, advancing on the copperette.

Ivy began to panic, her eyes growing wide as she tried to move away from him. “Wait! Wait! I’ll do anything you want just please don’t-!” She was cut off as the needle breached her skin. 

Her body went limp but her mind stayed alert, her eyes dashing around herself. She watched Ajax free her hands and legs before laying her on her back like a rag doll. He took out his earplugs and smirked, sitting on the bed.

She watched his pale hand ran up her leg and nudge the end of her hospital gown up, twitching. “You know Ivory, there's one thing I’m still wondering.” He paused rubbing the skin of her hazel thighs. “Why would you let an ugly thing like Wade touch you?” 

Ivy couldn't reply so she just glared, trying to force her body to move. 

“I mean, you're beautiful, and I’m not just saying that to be cheeky; you are actually beautiful. But paired with his mouth and that face, Jesus. What did you see in him, love?” Ajax muttered, ripping her gown in half and exposing her body.

“Wow.” He murmured, marveling at her unmarked skin. “Gorgeous.” He leaned over her once again and nudged her nose with his, his lips barely touching hers, “Tell me love, did he get one last taste before he gave you to me?” He breathed before pressing his lips against hers. His tongue probed her mouth and he climbed on top of her, groping one of her breasts. Just as one of his hands was about to slip down to her center an alarm went off and red lights began to flash. 

Ajax huffed angrily and go off of Ivy, clenching his jaw. He looked at her with a smirk nonetheless, “I’ll be right back, Ivory. Don’t move.” He chuckled a little at his joke and closed the door behind himself. 

Ivy laid on the bed with darting eyes, trying to find a way to escape. She willed herself to move but she couldn’t, only being able to twitch. She listened closely for any sounds out in the hall, but all she heard was running and orders being yelled. 

Pained screams soon joined the fray of orders and they started getting closer and closer to her. Her eyes widened and she tried to raise her head to see what was going on. Every thought imaginable flew threw her head as to what was going on; had the experiments overpowered the guards? Was it an uprising? Was the military finally shutting this place down? 

A body hit the tiled floor outside and silence followed after it. Suddenly, footsteps echoed down the hallway, running towards her room. She shrank against the sheets and watched as the door slammed open.

“Ivy!” Wanda exclaimed when she saw her friend, she turned her head and yelled to someone in the hall, “She is in here!” The telepath ran to her side and furrowed her brows, “What is wrong?”

“I-I-I-I-I-!” Ivy tried to speak but couldn’t stop stuttering. 

Wanda frowned and her eyes flashed red, probing inside of the copperette’s head. It didn’t work, “Der’mo.” Wanda cursed, raising her voice, “I need help!” 

“Goddamn it, Wanda! I had him, he was in the palm of my hand and-!” Wade paused, guns in the air, as he gestured towards a naked Ivy, “What’s wrong with her?” 

“I don’t know!” Wanda snapped, wrapping her in a sheet, “Help me get her to the car.” 

Wade nodded and hoisted Ivy up, carrying her like a bride. Wanda walked in front of them to block anything that might come their way. They made their way out of the warehouse and to the car, where Weasel was waiting with a laptop and headset. 

“Holy shit,” The ginger cursed, watching as Wade laid Ivy in the backseat, “Is she dead?” Ivy’s eyes opened and she jerked her head to the side, opening her mouth angrily. “...That didn’t answer my question…” 

“Shut up!” Wanda ordered, turning to Wade with worried eyes, “What are we going to do?” 

“We’ll just take her somewhere safe until whatever she’s on wears off.” Wade said, speeding away from the site. 

“What if it doesn’t?” The telepath muttered, glancing at her friend in the backseat. Her eyes had closed again and she appeared to be sleeping, her feet in Weasel’s lap. 

Wade just clenched his jaw under his mask and did not answer, pushing his foot harder on the gas.


	11. Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivy is back where she started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little insight? A little tease? A little bit of Wade being a possessive ass face?

All was calm in Ivy’s head. She was naked, always a good thing, and she was swimming. She floated on her back and looked into the blue sky, feeling the sun’s warmth on her. Everything was calm, serene and blue. She hummed to herself and smiled, chewing her lip. She took a deep breath in and filled her lungs with fresh air before breathing out. She was in paradise. 

Suddenly, all of it was yanked away and darkness followed. Her eyes fluttered open and she was blinded by a room full of metal. A fluorescent light hung above her and she raised a hand to block it, squinting her eyes. Her back felt cold and her other hand searched the surface she was laid on, feeling the cold metal. She sat up and looked around the room, her eyes widening in realization. 

“Oh my fucking God.” Her eyes darted around the room before looking down at herself, her jaw going slack, “You gotta to be fucking kidding me.” 

“It’s good to see you awake, Ivory.” An all too familiar voice greeted her, along with the sound an electric wheelchair. 

“Oh my God.” She repeated, slowly turning her head to face her old teacher. “Oh my God.” 

Professor Xavier stopped in front of her and offered her a friendly smile, “How are you feeling?” 

“Very stressed and confused?” Ivy informed him, shock still evident in her tone, “Why exactly am I here? Was kicking me out the first time not enough, did you want to rub my face in it fifteen years later?” 

“Ivory…” The Professor warned lowly before raising his voice, “You’re here because a friend brought you to us to be treated.” 

“A friend?” Ivy questioned, furrowing her brows. “What friend would be stupid enough to bring me to this godforsaken-!” 

“Vee!” Wade exclaimed as he ran through the door. A disgruntled Logan followed after him, albeit at a slower pace. “You’re awake!” The spandexed-man wrapped his arms around her and she pushed him away, reeling her hand back and slapping him. In Wade’s shock, his head whipped to the side and he brought a hand up to his cheek with furrowed brows. 

“You fucking asshole!” Ivy cried beating her fists against his chest. “You sold me to that fucker! You left me to die!” 

“What the hell are you talking about? I-!” Wade yelled back, grabbing her wrists. Ivy’s eyes flashed white and she began to drain him, making the scarred man drop his hands. He raised them in surrender and let her continue to strike him.

“Ivory calm down.” Professor X calm voice echoed through the room and into her head, but she just continued on her tirade.

“You fucker!” She repeated over and over, tears trailing down her cheeks. “You left me with him when you knew what he would do! You let him hurt me, Wade! Why would you do that to me?” 

“I didn’t!” Wade denied, shaking his head frantically, “I swear I would never do that to you! You have to believe me!” 

“LIAR!” Ivy screamed, glaring at him. “You’re a fucking liar and I can’t believe I let you touch me, you fucking-!” A hand touched her shoulder and her head whipped around, “Don’t touch-!” 

“Ivory.” Logan’s gruff voice sounded, as her eyes met his. “Calm down.” 

Ivy breathed heavily and glared into his eyes, before her own began to water. Her face broke from its grimace and one of her eyebrows twitched as she began to look around the room. “I have to get out of here, I don’t want to be here anymore.” She ranted as she jumped down from the platform, going towards the door. 

“Vee, I-!” Wade tried, reaching for her. Logan stopped him with a look and followed her, his long legs easily keeping up with her short ones.   
“Ivory.” He called out to her, grabbing her arm and making her stop. 

“Let me go, Logan.” Ivy muttered, not looking at him. “Just because you can touch me doesn’t mean I want you to.” 

“You sure about that?” Logan questioned, catching her off guard. He grabbed her other arm and stood in front of her, trying to look into her eyes. She averted them stubbornly and glared at the wall. “If you want to be alone so bad, why don’t you make me go away?” 

Ivy didn’t say anything in retort, only rolled her eyes with a huff. 

“That’s what I thought, kid.” Logan smirked, raising a hand to pinch her cheek like he used to. 

The copperette slapped his hand away and finally met his eyes with a glare, “I’m not a fucking kid anymore, Logan. I’m thirty fucking three.” 

“You got a mouth on you now.” He smirk widened and she rolled her eyes again, reminding him of that teen he used to know. “And you dyed your hair red.” He quirked an eyebrow up at the last statement. 

“Not because of whatever you’re thinking.” Ivy snapped, crossing her arms. 

“Why are you so angry, Ivory?” Logan questioned, stuffing his hands in his pockets and leaning down to her level. 

Ivy let out a mocking laugh, “That’s rich coming from you, mutton.” His lips twitched at the old nickname but his face remained serious, making her sigh. “He exchanged me for him to an experimental mutant program.” 

Logan clenched his jaw and his fists flexed, “What?” 

“They strapped me down and took my blood,” Ivy recounted, her eyes glazing over, “Then made me watch as they injected it into people.” She swallowed and looked back up at him, “They all died, Logan.” 

“Hey.” He called, putting his hands on her shoulders, “That’s not your fault, kid.” 

“Then why do I feel like shit.” Ivy questioned, tilting her head with a watery smile. 

“Logan is right; it isn’t your fault, Ivory.” Professor X’s voice came from behind them and she whipped around, her eyes hardening. “You cannot help what you were born with. But Wade did not hand you over to your captor.” 

“Let me guess,” Ivy started, condescendingly, “You looked into his head? Like you do to everyone else?” 

“I did.” Professor X answered simply, “And what I saw was how much he cares for you, though reckless he may be. He only wants what’s best for you.” 

“Then why did he bring me here?” Ivy spat.

“Because I didn’t think you were going to wake up.” Wade said from behind the professor. He walked up to the three of them, but his eyes were only on Ivy. “I thought that you   
were going to lose your powers if I didn’t get you some help, so I went to the mutant headquarters. I didn’t know you would have such a problem being here…” He trailed before walking up to Ivy and lowering his voice, “Seriously though Vee, I would never make you go through what I had to in that warehouse. I would never give you over to fucking Francis and most of all, I would never let anyone hurt you. If I could I would lock you in a glass box and carry you around in my pocket. Only bringing you out when I need a quick handjob to relax.” 

“Wilson.” Logan growled as Professor X muttered his name disapprovingly. 

Ivy just breathed out a laugh and shook her head, “Wade.” She murmured, biting her lip. “I’m sorry.” 

“Pfft,” Wade shrugged it off, “I deserve it for something I’ll do in the future probably.” 

“Still,” The copperette smiled, “You saved my life.” She took a step towards him and lifted herself on her toes, kissing him on the cheek before moving her lips to his ear, “I’ll give you more when we’re not in a school and my old teachers aren’t standing around.” 

“I can hear you, darlin’.” Logan called from behind them and Ivy rolled her eyes.

“Maybe I wanted you to, mutton.” Wade looked at her with furrowed brows, “Mutton chops.” Ivy explained with a shrug.

“You told me it was a play on the word ‘button’.” Logan raised a brow, making Wade pause. 

“Wait, wait, wait, wait.” He looked between Ivy and Logan, “Did the two of you, were you…” 

A period of silence fell between them and Ivy tugged Wade’s hand with a nervous laugh, “Let’s go home, Wade.” 

“No I think I need an answer for this one.” The mercenary didn’t move from his spot, casting an accusatory glance to the copperette. 

Professor X rolled away with his head down and Logan was left with the two. The animalistic mutant crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, daring Wade to challenge him.   
“If ya got somethin’ to say, say it, lady bug.” 

“Did the two of you fuck?” Wade questioned, straight to the point. 

Ivy groaned and swiped a hand down her face, “Why does it matter?” 

“It doesn’t.” Wade quickly replied before shaking his head, “It does a little.” He admitted. 

“Jesus Wade…” 

“He wants to know, Ivory.” Logan glanced at her and she avoided his gaze. 

“And what’s with this Ivory mess? I thought your name was Ivy Black.” The merc turned to Ivy, then his head whipped back to Logan, “And how come I’ve never heard of this until now, I thought we were friends, wolfie.” 

“Don’t call me that.” Logan snapped, “And we’re not.”

“My real name is Ivory, Wade. Though if you call me that I’ll cut it off.” She warned with narrowed her eyes. 

“But he can call you that right? Because you fucked him!” Wade pointed his finger in her face and she scowled, slapping it away. 

“Okay, yes.” Ivy nodded, an annoyed grimace on her face, “I admit, I slept with Logan. Multiple times, different positions. Got kicked out of school for it; is that what you want to hear?” 

“No, not really.” Wade muttered, holding a scandalized hand to his chest. “Multiple times?” 

“Numerous amounts of times.” Logan cut in, smirking from his place on the wall. 

“Logan,” Ivy sighed, holding a hand out to him, “You’re not helping. Wade it was so long ago, I was like 16.” 

“17 through 22.” Logan added and Ivy turned to him with glaring eyes. 

“Shut up.” She turned back to Wade, “Wade look, I don’t even know why you’re mad about this, I’m not upset with whoever you sleep with.” 

“But those people aren’t your best friends, Vee or Ivory, or whoever you are!” Wade snapped, holding his hands over his ears, childishly. 

“We’re not best friends.” Logan commented and Ivy sighed. 

“This is all your fault.” The copperette accused with a glare, “He would have never known.” 

Logan shrugged, “It’s not my fault that your boyfriend is jealous of a past relationship between us, darlin’.” 

“Don’t call me that Logan!” Ivy snapped, adding, “And he’s not my boyfriend.” 

“Oh Vee just put a stake right through my heart, why don’t ya?” Wade yelled, “Do I mean nothing to you?” 

“What?” The copperette muttered, rubbing her temples, “I’m so confused.”

“Well let me un-confuse you.” Wade said, pulling his mask up and grabbing her, pressing his lips to hers. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and Ivy’s eyes widened as his hand   
wandered to her ass, gripping it in his hands. He pulled away from her and landed a heavy smack on her bottom, sneering at Logan, “Mine, dog breath.” 

Ivy opened her mouth to retort but closed it, running a hand through her hair. She furrowed her brows and looked between Wade and Logan, taken aback. 

“Wilson it was over a decade ago.” Logan stated, placing a cigar in his mouth. “I’ve moved on and I’m sure Ivory has too. Right, kid?” 

The two looked at the copperette and she stood with her mouth open, before looking between the two. “Um...yeah...let’s go home, Wade.”   
“Wait, don’t you-!” 

Ivy looked at Wade pointedly and licked her bottom lip, “Let’s. Go. Home. Wade.” She paused, raising an eyebrow, “Now.” 

“Oh.” Wade muttered before turning to Logan, “Well this was a nice visit but I’ve got some business to attend to. Some hazel, tight and round business. See ya later, wolfie. No hard feelings.” 

“Whatever.” Logan rolled his eyes, chewing on his cigar.


	12. After Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade and Ivy get a drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey girls and ghouls, only two more left! I love you so much and a prequel will come in....time lol

Ivy silently watched Wade drive their stolen car as they maneuvered through the streets of San Francisco. He figured since they still had a stolen jet, they should hid for one more day before going back to New York. 

She was still dressed in an oversized Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters sweatshirt, gym shorts and flipflops. Her curls were in her face but she did not have a rubber band to pull them away. Getting an idea, she reached her hands up and started to braid it back, giving herself two plaits like she had a few days prior. 

As her fingers worked, her mind went to how much trouble she was in. Wanda was already back in New York and no doubt facing her consequences head on, but she was an Avenger. Ivy was just a lowly agent with a power or two. She would probably get fired or something, especially now that word was out that Wade was living in her apartment for the past month. Moreover, she had gotten herself kidnapped. None of this would be out in the open if that bald fucking freak didn’t snatch her like a kid in the street. Fucking Ajax.   
And Jesus, Wade now knew about her and Logan. Logan! Out of all her escapades, why did it have to be Logan. She would say she nearly had forgotten about the mutant but she would be lying. Oh ho, would she be lying. 

It seemed so long ago, she was such a different person. Seventeen was the year shit really hit the fan for her, she met her first mutant, she got arrested, she got admitted into Xavier’s, she met Ororo, so much. The school could have been a really good thing for her, but she was just so jaded. She hated the world, herself, her powers… And then he came along, mean as hell, scowling at her. But he could touch her. She had only knew one other man, well boy, that could touch her. But he was nowhere near as fine as Logan. The whole ‘sleeping with a teacher’ thing was really hot, too. 

Wait, how did they even know each other, she wondered. Wade and Logan? Logan did not even like her when she was a kid, she didn’t know how he could stand Wade. 

“Hey.” A voice to the side of her brought her out of her thoughts and she turned her head to the left. “Stop thinking, let’s get drunk.” 

Ivy blinked and looked around them, seeing that they were parked in front of Sister Mary Margaret’s. Wade reached over and unbuckled her seat belt for her, getting out of the car.   
The copperette followed his lead and they walked into the bar, taking a seat on two of the many stools. 

“You’re alive.” Weasel remarked as he caught sight of the two of them. “Congratulations.” He dryly continued, sliding the both of them beers. 

Wade lifted his mask as Ivy wrinkled her nose and slid it back to him, “Give me something that doesn’t taste like piss, please and thank you, Peter Pan.” 

“Bitch.” The barkeep muttered, mixing her another drink. He presented it to her with a flourish and a cherry, “A ‘crazy bitch’ for the crazy bitch.” 

Ivy raised it to her lips and took a sip, licking her lips. “Thanks.” She nodded, before quietly adding, “For saving me or whatever.” 

“What was that?” Weasel questioned, cupping a hand over his ear, “Wade did Raggedy Ann just say something nice to me? HEY!” He raised his voice, making Ivy fight a laugh, “SHE JUST SAID SOMETHING NICE! LISTEN UP!” 

The bar grew quiet and looked at Ivy expectantly, making her roll her eyes. Wade and Weasel both stared at Ivy, the spandexed one waving his hand for her to continue. 

“THANK. YOU.” She yelled, playfully filled with anger. “I guess…” She muttered the last part. 

“She has a heart.” Weasel lopsidedly smiled, grabbing a glass and cleaning it as everyone returned to their conversations, “You’re welcome skank.” 

“A skank for everyone but you,” Ivy quipped, leaning in, “Tell me ma’am, does the carpet match the drapes?”

“Wouldn’t you love to know,” Weasel retorted, “I could ask you the same question.” 

“I have hardwood floors, fire crotch.” Ivy replied, winning the fight when Weasel started to cough. She slid her glass to him, “Make me another and try not to give me whatever you have to make you look like that.” She paused, thinking of an insult, “Troll doll.” 

“I think I want to marry you.” Wade said to the side of her as he gulped down his beer, “Would you do me the honor of being my concubine?” 

“No,” Ivy shook her head, “But I will nag you to death and only have sex with you on your birthday.” 

Wade shrugged, “Fair enough.” He gave her a toothy grin making her laugh. 

“You’re dumb.” Ivy insulted fondly, sipping on her ‘crazy bitch’. Her tone turned serious, “Wade I wanted to thank you for-!” A gloved hand was placed on her lips and he shushed her obnoxiously.

“Nope! We’re getting drunk. You’re not allowed to be emotional!” He ranted, before sipping his finger into her mouth, making her gag. 

Ivy knocked her hand from her face and coughed, “What the fuck?” She questioned, trying not to laugh. 

“I’m sorry I’m drunk.” Wade fibbed, raising his glass. “Let’s toast.” Ivy furrowed her brows but raised her glass, snorting as Wade intertwined their arms like a newly married couple. “To us! You and me!” 

“Mazeltov.” Ivy nodded, taking a sip of her drink. She nearly choked again as Wade’s arm bumped her glass and made her swallow her whole drink in one go. “Are you trying to get me drunk, Wade?” She asked, wiping her mouth. 

“Absolutely not!” He protested while nodding his head in affirmation. 

Ivy laughed again and almost an hour later, she was thoroughly and absolutely intoxicated. “I want to die.” She muttered, leaning her head on Wade’s shoulder. “But I don’t, it’s weird. Like I love you so much, Wade.” 

“I love you too, pumpkin spice.” Wade said, patting her on the cheek roughly. It was more of a slap really, but his drunk hand was heavy. 

“I think it’s super awesome how you heal from stuff, like I could stab you right now and you’d still be able to fuck me on this bar.”

“Do,” Wade gulped, feeling like his words couldn’t leave his mouth, “Do you want me to?”

“Stab you?” Ivy questioned, lazily rolling her head to the side, “I would like to stab you very much, yes.” 

“Why?” Wade whined loudly, leaning his head against his hand.

“I like how ya skin looks when it heals itself, it’s cool. You’re cool.” Ivy drawled, her accent peeking from beneath her tongue. 

“Thanks, Veeva.” Wade snickered, before his eyes widened, “Why come,” He paused, swallowing, “Why come you fucked Wolvie?”

“Who?” Ivy exclaimed, squinting her eyes, “Who is that? Is he in here? He’s lyin’!”

“Logan.” Wade stressed, holding the consonant sound. “Why come you fucked Logan?”

“Because he’s hot and his dick is like this long.” An inebriated Ivy held her hands out, “He was so mean to me, I liked it. And he used to bite me right,” She pointed to the juncture of her neck, “Here.” 

Wade huffed and crossed his arms, a pout on his lips, “That’s not, not nice of you say to me, Eye-vough-ree.” 

“Whatchu call me?” Ivy snapped, her eyes glaring into his mask. “I told ya not to call me that, Wilson.” 

“You let your animalistic lover call you that!” Wade childishly complained, “Why can’t I call you that, Eye-vough-ree?” 

Ivy grunted and without thinking grabbed her empty glass and bashed it against his head, the glass shattering. Wade grabbed his head and she rolled her eyes. “Dickhead.” She muttered, hopping of the stool and wobbling to the bathroom. 

The copperette got into her own stall and locked the door, pulling down her gym shorts and kneeling over the toilet. As she peed and focused on not falling, the door to the bathroom opened and the locked clicked, but Ivy didn’t notice. She wiped herself and pulled her shorts up, using a piece of tissue to flush. She unlocked the door and walked to the sinks, turning on the water and washing her hands. Hands fastened on her hips and her front was pushed against the sink. 

“Have you ever fucked anyone in a bar bathroom before?” A hot whisper met her ear and she lazily looked at the spandexed man behind her.

“Yeah, like five-!” 

“Okay, okay.” Wade interjected, exasperated, “I mean in this bathroom?”

“Nu uh.” Ivy answered quickly, placing her hands on the porcelain sink in front of her. She felt his hands leave her hips and travel to the waistband of her gym shorts. “You’re still   
bleedin’ there, spam.” She noted, staring at the blood leaking through the fabric of his mask. 

“Well you got me pretty good, pumpkin.” Wade grunted, yanking her shorts down her legs. “Forgot how nice your ass was.” 

Ivy snorted, “No you-!” She interrupted herself with a loud yelp as his hand came down on her right cheek. “Didn’t~” She nearly sung, pushing her ass farther out. 

“Don’t tell me what I did and did not notice, Ivoree.” 

Her eyes snapped to his in the mirror, dark and challenging. “What did you call me?” 

Wade brought his hand down on her other cheek, watching her jump in front of him. “You heard me.” 

“Actually,” Ivy started, turning around, her bottom half bare and glaring at Wade, “I didn’t. That stupid fuckin’ mask muffles your voice.” 

“So now my mask is stupid?” Wade exclaimed and Ivy nodded.

“Yeah, yeah. And it’s not the only thing that’s stupid about ya. You’re whole fucking outfit is dumb!” 

“Really?” Wade snorted, “We’ll what about that stupid fucking accent you got there, sweets, huh? That stupid ‘Scarlett O’Hara’ voice you got!” 

“Scarlett O’Hara?” Ivy nearly screeched, her voice shrill, “I wouldn’t be talkin’ about accents, Wilson, aye?” The copperette mocked, “How does that feel, huh? Ya gonna tell me you're ‘surry’?” 

“I do not-!” Wade protested before stopping himself, “You’re gonna get it.” 

“Give it to me!” Ivy retorted angrily, pushing him harshly.

“You’re gonna get it!” He repeated, advancing on her. 

“Give. It. To. Me!” Ivy sneered with hell in her eyes. 

Wade roughly picked her up and drop her on the sink, pulling his pants down to expose himself and shoved into her, making both of them groan in unison. Ivy’s teeth clenched together as Wade began to rock into her harshly, his digits digging into her hips. 

It had been a year since the two of them had been together, but in the dim lighting of the bathroom, he filled her up just as full as she remembered. The sound of their skin   
slapping together made her moan aloud, one of her hands yanking Wade’s stupid mask off his face and pressing her lips to his rough ones. 

The copperette pulled back with a bite of his bottom lip, “Give it to me, Wade.” She whimpered, feeling his pelvis brush against her clit with every stroke. 

“You’re gonna get it.” He grunted back, lifting her bottom slightly and pushing upwards into it. He had never felt so warm, like her cunt was wrapping him in a blanket of silk. And she was so soft, he felt like he was fucking a teddy bear. “You’re so fucking warm.” He muttered, having no other way to describe it. “Your cunt missed it’s daddy, huh?” 

“Ugh,” Ivy groaned, grimacing, “Don’t call yourself that.” The last word was accentuated with a squeak, as Wade angled his hips upward. 

“Was that good?” Wade questioned cockily, setting Ivy down on the sink again, “Was that a good squeak or a bad squeak?” He leaned over her as her back hit the bathroom mirror, he watched her face twist in pleasure and grinned, “I really need feedback here because if I’m doing a bad job I need to-!” 

“Oh my God, shut. Up!” Ivy snapped, “You talk so fucking much, just shut the hell-!” She lost her breath once again as Wade began to drill into her, his large hands holding her legs open and her body still. Little whimpers left Ivy every time he thrusted into her and her hands struggled to hang on to his tight suit. 

“Shut up, Ivory,” Wade mocked, hovering over her face, “You’re making so much noise for me, shut up, God.” He looked down at their pelvis meeting and grinned, “Tell your cunt to stop making noises, too.” 

Ivy garbled out a response with disdain, her eyes squeezing closed. “Wade…” She whined, letting go of his suit and going under her sweatshirt to palm her breasts. 

“I’ve literally been thinking about this every time I closed my eyes, Vee.” Wade muttered to her throatily, his voice an octave lower. “And this feels so much better than I remember.”   
He nearly mewled, “Oh,” he uttered, grinning as an idea popped into his head, “I almost forgot.” He let go of her body with one hand and wrapped it around her throat.

“Oh my…” Ivy choked out, her eyes rolling into the back of her head. That small motion was enough for her to start convulsing underneath him. “Wade!” She breathed out, like a secret prayer. “Wade. Wade. Wade!”

“I’m right here, gorgeous.” Wade assured her through clenched teeth. Her walls were squeezing him so tightly; he was trying to hold his own orgasm in. “Come on and give daddy what he wants.”

“Oh my God you're so gross,” Ivy managed before throwing her head back. “Fuck...fuCK!” She let out a scream and a tear trailed down her face as she came, bucking against Wade like a bull. Her eyes flashed white and she blacked out for a moment, before coming to and seeing Wade gazing at her face.

“You're alive.” He quipped, still slowly thrusting into her. 

“Barely.” She breathed back, “Now let's get you off, daddy.” Wade bucked into her at the utterance of the word and he clenched his jaw. Ivy held in a laugh and wrapped her legs around his waist, sitting up and pressing her body against his. She out her hands behind her on the sink and began to move her hips to his rhythm, pressing her lips against his neck.

Ivy nipped at his skin sharply and he whimpered, making her laugh. She pulled back and pressed her lips against his, sliding her tongue into his mouth and running over the roof of his mouth. He groaned and his grip tightened around her. 

She pulled away from lips and let go of the sink, wrapping her arms around his neck instead. Wade in turn lifted her up and moved away from the sink, fucking her in the air. “Give it to me, daddy.”

“You're gonna get it, pumpkin.” He grunted, pressing her against the wall as his knees started to buckle. He pinned her down and rammed into her, burying his head in her neck as he became sloppy. “I love you,” He grunted into her hair as he took a deep breath, “-ur pussy.” He added, exhaling shakily. “Oh my God you smell so fucking good.” He accented the words with hard thrusts, “So fuckin’, uh…”

The mercenary’s mouth hung open as he came in her, his arms clinging her to him desperately. He seemed to let out a low whimper as he finished, pumping the rest of his climax into her. 

“Smashed it.” Wade chimed breathlessly when he was finished. He pulled out of her and set her down.

Ivy laughed, only to grimace when she felt the both of their fluids trailing down her legs. “That was sobering.” She pulled her gym pants up and picked up Wade’s mask, handing it to him.

He took it with a pout, “Do you really think my mask is stupid?”

“Of course not, baby.” Ivy dismissed, before biting her lip, “Is my accent really stupid?”

“No, pumpkin. It's cute just like your booty.” Wade assured her, smacking her on the ass. “Surry for calling you Ivory.”

Ivy snorted at his accent and shrugged, “It’s okay. How’s your head?”

Wade pressed a hand to his bruise and mimicked her shrug. “It’s fine.”

“Good.” Ivy nodded, before continuing with a wicked grin, “Now let's go do it at Miss Althea’s house.”

“You sure you don't want to marry me?”


	13. Cinematic Masterpiece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade makes Ivy watch a classic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not over over for Ivy. Not even for Ivy and Wade. Wivy if you will.

Ivy stumbled through her front door and kicked off her shoes, the heels flying in random directions. She undid her curls from their constricting bun and shook it, looking like a wet dog. Her features were pressed into a hard scowl and her shoulders were slumped.

“Christ, watch those things you could take an eye out!” Wade shouted from the couch with a mouth full of popcorn. 

“Shut up.” The copperette just grumbled, walking past him to her bedroom, midway into unbuttoning her shirt. She closed the door behind herself and exchanged her pencil skirt and button up for sweatpants and a sweatshirt; maximizing her comfort by removing her bra and underwear. 

She opened her bedroom door again and padded to her fridge, grabbing a tub of ice cream, a spoon, and a bottle of moscato. She balanced her coping mechanisms in her hands and sat next to Wade on the couch, placing her treats on the table. Ivy grabbed her spoon and dug into her cookie-dough ice cream. 

“Rough day?” Wade questioned sarcastically, his eyes not moving from the television. 

Ivy licked the ice cream from the corner of her mouth and raised an eyebrow, “How could you guess?” 

“I’d ask what happened but I don’t really care.” 

Ivy sneered and rolled her eyes, popping the top off of her wine and gulping it down. “Because of your little escapade I’ve had to go to hearing after hearing all day for the past week. This is the most Director Fury has talked to me since I joined and I want a bullet between my eyes.” 

“Would you have rather stayed tied to a hospital bed?” Wade asked without looking from the television.

“...Honestly?” She muttered then turned her attention to the tv and snorted out a laugh. “Why are you watching ‘Just Friends’?” 

Wade’s eyes narrowed but he still didn’t turn to Ivy. “It’s a cinematic masterpiece.” 

Ivy snickered, “Masterpiece my ass-!”

“Your ass is a masterpiece.” Wade interjected blankly. 

“...You right but ‘Just Friends’ is literally the worst movie ever.” The copperette voiced, sloppily eating her ice cream. 

The scarred man paused the movie and turned to Ivy with a glare, pausing when he saw how she was sucking on her spoon. Ivy discreetly smirked and ran her tongue along the back of the silverware. Wade shook himself out of his thoughts and raised a chastising finger, “What you just said is sacrilegious. ‘Just Friends’ talks about the important issues such as friendzoning and formerly ugly people turning attractive. Not to mention that Ryan Reynolds.”

Ivy blew out a breath, trying to hold in her laughter. “Wade I hate to break it to you but there is no such thing as the friend zone and Ryan Reynolds is a bad actor.” 

“Vee, I want to strangle you.” Wade explicitly stated lowly, his hands hovering around Ivy’s neck. The copperette rolled her eyes and shoved his hands away. “There is so a friend zone. I’ve witnessed it with my own eyes and Ryan Reynolds is a god among men.” 

Ivy shook her head and gulped down some more wine, “The friend zone is just a thing idiot men made up to explain why a girl doesn’t want them, when in reality it’s because they’re assholes.” She explained eloquently, before adding cheekily, “And Ryan Reynolds is B-list at best.”

“I’ve heard enough, I’m tying you up and making you watch this from the beginning with me.” 

Wade began to advance on Ivy and she leaned away from him, “Don’t touch me, you heathen. You just want an excuse to tie me up!” She exclaimed, yelping as he got a grip on her waist.

Wade chuckled lowly, “You caught me.” He twisted his body so half of it laid on top of hers and pinned her wrists above her head, leaning forward and pecking her nose. 

Ivy fought the smile that threatened to spread over her face and narrowed her eyes, “I’ll watch your stupid movie, just get off of me.” Wade’s gaze flickered down to her lips and she cleared her throat, making him groan. 

“You’re lucky I love this movie.” He muttered, climbing off of her and restarting the movie. Ivy sat up on the couch and grabbed her ice cream, snickering as Wade wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer. “That’s Chris and he’s in love with Jamie.” He explained as the two characters popped up on the screen. 

The pair watched the movie in silence, save for footnotes from the more interested of the two. Ivy just watched the movie and tried to enjoy it as much as she could, spooning ice cream into her mouth and sometimes feeding Wade. She laughed a couple of times and did enjoy the rendition of some NSYNC song, but for the most part her opinion was unchanged. 

As the credits began to roll, Wade turned to her with an expectant look. Ivy licked her bottom lip and shrugged, “Not the worst I’ve seen…” 

Wade groaned, taking his arm from around her. “Oh come on! That was a prime romantic comedy! You laughed!” 

“I laugh at everything Wade.” Ivy started, collecting her treats and walking into the kitchen. “You’re not funny and I laugh at your jokes.” 

Wade got up from the couch and followed her incredulously. “‘I laugh at everything’.” He mocked her voice shrilly before turning serious, “What about Ryan Reynolds?” 

Ivy shrugged as she put her ice cream back in the freezer, “He’s cute or whatever,” She put the wine back in the fridge and closed it with her hip, “But he’s still forever stuck in the romantic comedy scope of film. He tried to venture out with ‘Green Lantern’ but that shit was trash.” 

“You’re breaking my heart, Veeva.” Wade sniffled, sitting on the kitchen counter. “I thought you knew cinematic theory.”

“Wade, you don’t even know cinematic theory.” Ivy retorted, rolling her eyes. “That’s a college class and the last time I checked, neither of us attended.” 

“Yeah well I was in the military, what were you doing, Veeva Las Vegas?” 

Ivy laughed, only for her to drop her smile when Wade shot her an impressed look. “I,” She stressed the word, putting a hand to her chest, “Was snorting cocaine and fucking my teacher.” 

Wade put his elbows on his knees and his chin in his hands, “Wow,” He breathed, “You’re a fascinating little thing.” 

Ivy shrugged bashfully and opened the cabinet, taking out a box of frosted flakes and digging her hands into it. “I guess.” She replied with a mouth full of flakes. “I was just spirited.”

“You’re still spirited.” The mercenary replied, gazing at the hazel woman in the way that he did, the way that made her look away. Only this time, she didn’t; instead she stared right back at him in the same way. 

“Hey Wade?” Ivy started.

“Yeah?” He rasped back. 

Ivy said nothing back, just hopped down from the counter and walked to the bedroom of the apartment. She heard footsteps eagerly follow behind her and a laugh left her lips when she was lifted up from behind. Wade cradled her like a baby and pressed pecks to her face, obnoxiously smacking his lips against her skin. 

“Are you tired, Veeva?” He muttered, laying beside her. “I can help put you to sleep.” Ivy groaned and turned on her stomach, her eyes fluttering closed. He grinned at her and pulled at her sweatpants, throwing them off the bed. He bent over and kissed the bottom of her spine, tucking his fingers under her sweatshirt and slowly pulling it up, leaving pecks in his wake. He got to the back of her curly haired and smirked, “Oh I’m going to fuck you so-!”

A loud snore interrupted his plans, followed by a low groan. The mercenary narrowed his eyes and reeled his hand back, smacking her on the bare ass. 

“OW!” Ivy yelped, turning over to glare at the scarred man. “You shit, that hurt.” She accentuated the last word with a punch to his arm. 

“Wake up then, Vee!” Wade replied, his glare just as strong as hers. The two stared each other down for a couple seconds before Wade quickly pecked her nose, making her giggle. 

“I hate you.” She muttered, climbing into Wade’s lap. She yawned in his face and sleepily rubbed her eyes. 

The scarred man grinned up at her and gripped her bare ass, nuzzling his nose against hers. “No you don’t!” He sung lowly, his hands traveling up her bare back. 

“No I don’t.” Ivy repeated sweetly, kissing him again. 

Warmth spread from all over the mercenary’s body at the fondness of his Veeva. Such a pretty thing, with a hot ass to boot and right now, in this very moment, she was all his. Every groggy, yawning inch of her. 

“Take off my shirt.” Ivy mumbled, her eyes closed. Wade obliged and leaned back, yanking the sweatshirt from her body. Her bare skin brushed against his in a delicious battle of soft and hard. He stroked a hand up and down her back soothingly, while he dipped his head down and brushed his lips against the skin of her neck. 

“Are you awake?” He spoke against her skin and he felt her nod, despite the soft breathing he heard next to his ear. He rolled his eyes and leaned back on the bed, making Ivy sit up in his lap. 

“Wade…” She whined, trying to lay down, but his strong grip made her stay in place. 

“You gotta wake up, Veeva.” Wade demanded, keeping his composure, even with Ivy pouting at him. Cursing himself, he sat up and took her bottom lip in his mouth, dragging his teeth over it. He rubbed one of her ass cheeks before bringing a hand down and smacking it. Ivy groaned and brought her hands up to his shoulders, her nails digging into his skin as he repeated the action with the other cheek. 

“Wake up.” Wade repeated, his tongue tracing an old hickie on her neck. Ivy wiggled in his lap, both of them bare, and his cock twitched. 

“Wade.” Ivy whined once more, but it sounded more like a moan. “Can’t we just do missionary and call it a night?” All of the motions halted on her body and Wade leaned away from her, his brown eyes fastened in a glare. 

“I can’t believe what I’m hearing!” The mercenary exclaimed, laying back with his arms crossed over his chest. “I’m giving you amazing foreplay and you just want to lay on your back like some pillow princess?” 

Ivy pouted again but Wade shook his head, “That’s not gonna work this time, your majesty.” 

“I just want to cum and go to sleep.” Ivy muttered, her hands running over his chest. “Don’t you want to make me cum Wade?” 

“Not anymore.” The man under her snapped, a scoff on his face. “You’re a selfish shellfish, Veeva.” 

“You’re being so immature!” Ivy accused, reaching a hand down and gripping Wade’s hardened cock under her. She pumped him a few good times and looked at Wade accusingly, “Little Wade doesn’t seem to have a problem.” 

“Because little Wade is in love with you, but big Wade is indifferent.” He grumbled, turning his head away from her while she stroked his other one. 

“Well I love him, too.” Ivy whispered, scooting down his body and puckering her lips playfully. She kissed his dick with closed lips before pretending to french it, licking it sloppily with her ass tutted in the air and her legs bobbing like she was a teen talking on the phone. “True love’s kiss.” She teased before peeking up at Wade through her lashes. 

When Wade saw she was looking at him, he quickly looked away again, defiant as always. Ivy just snickered and nuzzled her nose against Wade’s prick, as if it were her lover, and kissed it again. Keeping her eyes on Wade’s face, she stuck her tongue out and lowered her mouth on him. When he hit the back of her throat, Wade choked back a groan and his hands twitched as he forced his arms to stay crossed. 

Ivy removed him from her mouth and spit on his prick, pumping it up and down in her hand. “Don’t you want to pull my hair, Wade?” She questioned with innocent eyes, “Or slap me? Or cum on my face?” 

The copperette did not get a response, only Wade clenching his eyes closed and his knuckles digging into the sheets. She rolled her eyes and sat up, hovering over his lap with a challenging expression. She let out a yawn and positioned herself over him, easily taking every inch. When she was sank down to his base, she slowly lifted herself up and dropped herself down. She let out a low moan and repeated the action, rocking on him slowly. Her head lulled back and her eyes closed, as beautiful sensations ran through her body. 

Wade peeked up at her through lidded eyes, before they widened at the sight; Ivy looked ethereal above him. The dimmed light on the ceiling illuminated her head, making her seem angelic, though he knew that she was anything but. Her mouth was slightly parted and her full lips let out little puffs of breath, and occasionally she would take her bottom lip in between her teeth. Her breasts were heaving with every movement and her soft hands dug into his chest. 

Sick of his own little game, he brought a hand to her hip and the other dug into her hair, forcing her head down to his. He reveled in the sinful smile she gave him and pressed his lips against hers. “I can’t stay mad at you, Vee.” 

“I know.” The little minx muttered with a snicker. Wade snorted and bent his knees, hugging her to his chest as he thrusted into her. Ivy let out a moan as her clit brushed against the rough skin of his pelvis. “Go slow, Wade.” She ordered from above him, her lips barely touching his. 

The movement between them was so intimate, but both of them were too entranced with each other to notice. Ivy smiled softly at Wade from her place above him, one of her hands caressing his head, while Wade just stared up at her with affectionate eyes and his hands caressed her soft back. 

They weren’t fucking. It was too gentle to be considered fucking, but the other term for the act that they were involved in was too sentimental to be spoken. 

The slow building up of both their orgasms filled them, though they did not say a word. They both just knew in their own ways; Ivy let out little puffs of breath and her eyes would flutter, while Wade’s jaw would clench and his grip would tighten around her. They moved faster against each other and Wade reached between them to brush his fingers across her clit. Ivy’s eyes closed tightly and he reached up to swallow the loud moan that escaped through her lips. He felt her tighten around him and he separated their lips, clenching his jaw. Without opening her eyes, Ivy puckered her lips and planted them on his chin, then along his jaw bone. 

Long after the two of them had came, they did not move from their entanglement. Wade drew lazy shapes on Ivy’s back, while her cheek was pressed against his chest. 

He thought she was asleep when she uttered, “We should get matching tattoos.” 

Wade laughed and quickly walked his fingers up her spine like a spider, making her jump and whine out his name. “I don’t think I can get tattoos.” 

“Well that isn’t fair.” Ivy muttered, nuzzling her nose into his chest, “It’s your constitutional right to get tattoos.” 

“Go to sleep, Vee.” Wade teased, pinching her ass. 

“Okay.” Ivy sleepily replied, yawning dramatically before whispering, “Love you.” 

The mercenary's heart fluttered and he grinned brightly into the darkness, though he kept his composure with his words, “Love you too, bud.” He whispered back, his mind going a mile a minute. 

A few hours later, in the early hours of the morning, Wade was packing his things (and some of Ivy’s). It was time to go and he knew as much, that’s why he wanted to spend his last few hours cuddling with Agent Ivy Black. It had been more than a month and he had overstayed his welcome, well in his mind he had. Wade Wilson didn’t stay in one place for too long, Wade Wilson had to leave. 

But he couldn’t bring himself to tell Ivy. The copperette would have pouted and batted her eyelashes at him and he would have stayed a year. He had no self control around that woman. So he didn’t tell her, instead keeping his little secret until right then. 

He had finished packing and he had tucked Ivy into bed, just like she used to tuck him into the couch. He was just going to kiss her and leave, but he got stuck staring at her for an hour. Staring at her body rising and falling. Staring at her eyelashes fluttering and her nose twitching. She was like sleeping beauty, but he was nowhere near her prince. Maybe it was more like the Hunchback of Notre Dame and he was Quasimodo while she was the beautiful Esmeralda. He would be stuck ringing a bell and she would run off with some blonde asshole with nice hair. 

Wade shook his head; he had to go. All he had to do was give her one last kiss and leave. No strings, a lone wolf, that’s what he was. A one man army. Ridin’ solo. Deadpool was a one man wolf pack. 

But Wade Wilson wasn’t. 

Wade narrowed his eyes and shook his head once more. No! He was leaving. He was…

“Love you.” Ivy’s voice rang in his head. 

Wade groaned and drug a hand down his face. Why was she making this so difficult? He had to leave damnit! And leave he would! He made a move to turn around but he was stopped in the doorway. 

“Get yourself together, Wilson!” He growled under his breath. He put on a tough face and walked back to Ivy, planting a rough kiss on her lips and going to lean back. But of course, he couldn’t just do that. He melted as soon as his lips touched hers. 

He pulled back with a frown. “God damnit, Vee. I just want to go home. Why won’t you let me go, you desperate shit?” The source of his anger just snored in response, snuggling into her pillow. “You are so full of shit. Trying to trap me with your skin and your hair and your body and your voice and your food and… You know what? I’m leaving.” 

Wade pulled his mask down and bit his fist, before grabbing his bag and running to the balcony before he changed his mind again. He nearly jumped off the ledge, but he caught himself and began to scale down the building. Once on the ground, he looked up at the tower once more before saluting it, “Bye Veeva. Love you, I guess.” 

When Ivy’s eyes popped open the next morning, she expected to be wrapped up in the arms of an annoying, six foot tall, scarred man. To her surprise, she was alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on my [fanfiction tumblr](http://deepett.tumblr.com/) , I answer questions and stuff and things.


End file.
